A Special Founding: Guardsmen Edition
by SniperInTheHouse
Summary: Follow the adventure and tale of a family of guardsmen and their impact on Tarth's history from the creation of Guard regiments to bittersweet sacrifices. Read from the regular soldier's perspective as they fight in the grim universe alongside the Iron Drakes. War isn't pretty without power armor.
1. Tarth

Dedicated to those of us who gave it all

By those who only gave some

Your names will be forgotten

Your deeds will not

This is where our tale began

And our sacrifices started

-The Historian

* * *

As the historian it is my duty to write about those heroes, villains, rapists, murders, and another figure that impacted the company's history through first hand, second hand or even rumors concerning these events or people. As is traditional I solemnly swear to remain secretive about my identity and only reveal any information required to accurately tell the story or may I be struck down.

Here are the first accounts of one of the few original companies of the planet Tarth. Tarts the planet of the Iron Drakes and the Chapter Master himself. The death world of drakes and Astartes. May my writing bring honor and remembrance to those fallen and those forgotten.

-The Historian

We left home so fast

Many of us had nothing left

Why stay on a world without hope

When we could live among the stars

And maybe one day join them

-The Historian

* * *

Cold that's all Robert felt when he opened his eyes to greet the grey ceiling. Almost in a desperate attempt to find heat Robert patted the right side of the bed hoping to find his wife. He only felt the empty blanket that lay on top of him. He let out a sigh before climbing out of bed and starting his lonely existence. He brushed his teeth, showered and put his combat fatigues on which we're a forest green. PDF lay on over his left chest and on his right his last name Moonsun. He walked out his room to be greeted with empty grey hall ways. No doubt, his men were at chow eating their meals with a gusto before the day's events.

Robert rubbed his eyes having done all those things in 13 minutes he still felt his mind slowly wake up. He started down the hall sluggishly slow as he remembered the wife that lay dead and an empty home he dared not return to instead living in the barracks now. He wished he gave his wife children like she asked but work dominated their life and Robert didn't know. He didn't know but that was aside of the point. He had nothing in this world besides a few conscripts under his care.

He really didn't have much to live for. He lived by simple means with free room and board. He was never one to try and improve his station with expensive items, nor did he desire much outside what the PDF gave him. He spent his money on lonely nights out, or his soldiers meals after a field training exercise. He was alone in the world without a real purpose outside a war or two.

Walking outside he was greeted with darkness. A normal sight for his life. It was standard to wake up at 0500 eat at 0515 and formation at 0600. Today was no different Robert thought as he made it to the mess hall and pulled the door open.

Robert walked into the mess hall to be met with hundreds of PDF soldiers rioting at least in Robert's eyes. "Go away!" "Shove off!" and profanities we're thrown in. At the center standing on a table was a recruiter wearing the finest carapace armor available and a elegant sword at his hip. Meanwhile, men in combat fatigues of varying states most filthy yelled their continued obscenities and threw food items at the man. Robert scanned the crowd looking for someone he knew and his eyes landed on his younger cousin Raken at the mercy of the crowd due to his smaller stature. He was literally moving with the crowd unable to escape the angry push and pull of the crowd.

Robert in three powerful strides made a path through the disorderly ranks of the riot and pulled Raken to the side to question him. "What's going on!" Robert's voice barely carried over the din

"XO needs volunteers for going off world!" was what Robert more or less had to read off of Raken's lips before with his returning sanity tried to calm down his fellows. Robert saw a multitude of NCOs try to regain order as they too entered the mess hall soon or near Robert's entry and balance was swiftly brought back with the help with a few fist fights and head butts. Then two loud cracks resounded off the walls. The source of the sound was the recruiter holding a bolt pistol in hand pointed at the ceiling. This finally ended all noise.

A prim and proper voice was heard. A voice of a noble who probably bought his rank and cared little for those he spoke to. The officer of every company on Helik. "I need two more volunteers to help train imperial arms men!" His head was held high and nose up towards these commoners. Robert bristled at such a display of uncaring.

"I'll volunteer!" Robert turned to see his cousin proudly hold his hand. The noble ass hole grew a grin as if he knew something everyone else didn't. Robert raised his hand too and volunteered worried over his cousin. Raken was the last family member he had and if this mission turned out to be grox hind then Robert would protect Raken as best he could. "Congratulations you are now apart of the vaunted imperial guard. Your transportation will be here in one hour." with that the noble spun heel and left.

The other PDF forces grumbled and said their goodbyes but most of them didn't pay any mind to the sacrificial lambs instead focused more on getting their food as Robert and Raken had just changed to this unit after coming back from a garrison rotation. Most of them talked to Robert as he had bought them a few meals and they felt like they owed it to him.

Robert walked back to the barracks after telling Raken to be ready within half an hour. He travelled to his room before walking in and quickly stuffing gear with practiced movements. He owned little outside military gear. His weapon was locked in the armory and would be unavailable. Fortunately, Robert had always had a bayonet in his room for late night meals and sentimental value and shoved it in his right boot holster.

Among other things he owned was a few pictures of his beloved. He carefully folded old notes and pictures and placed them in the pocket that laid over his heart. Next, he grabbed a book. It was his wife's. She wanted to write a book or something like that. He never opened bit but always kept it safe. He kept that close to. The rest of the items in his room: medals, commendations, paperwork and etc was left abandoned. They were useless trinkets or paperwork needed here rather than on a navy ship in space.

An hour later Robert had a three bags on the landing pad. Two for uniforms and one for personal effects. All his personal items were a few love letters some candy and a pair of civilian clothes. His uniforms we're two pairs of additional combat fatigues, a flak jacket, helmet, a bed spread and some wet weather gear. Namely a poncho and a waterproof tent.

Raken came wearing his flak jacket and helmet with one bag on his back and one in his right hand. He threw his bag close to Robert before sitting down on it with a crooked grin. Robert and Raken had distinctly different appearances. While Robert had brown hair, brown eyes and stood 6'2 with a bulky physique common for his people the Karethea clans. Raken was apart of the Toujin people of his planet. He stood 5'4 with black hair, grey eyes and a lean athletic body meant to as the Toujin people called it. Move with the forest. The Karethea clans believed in dominating the jungles. Robert honestly didn't believe the 15 year old, but as a 26 widower who had very little in terms of companionship. The short 15 year old with a bright smile and a joke hidden in his eyes was welcomed company. Robert would never admit it but the youth following him like a shadow and always knowing what Robert needed was a great help so he didn't pry as Raken seemed to shell up whenever he asked about his previous family.

"I'm glad you joined me Rob!" Robert was standing and looked down at the grinning child before scoffing.

"Someone had to look after you and you're impulsive behavior" Raken smiled as always to anything someone asked him.

"Yeah yeah I know you love me... by the way why'd you join?"

"Didn't I just tell you someone had to look after you?!" Raken raised his hands in surrender before chuckling.

"You got me there Ro-"

"Why did you volunteer?" Robert knew the answer. Raken tried to take his life twice citing that life was boring. Of course he'd want to go on a mission such as this. It was mere curiosity for Raken. A chance to do something that few on this planet would ever do.

"Figured it'll be more exciting than staying down here" that made no sense but Raken often made decisions also according to the 'voice' in his head. There was no point in prying as a thunder hawk came gliding in with it's usual grace. The pair quickly threw their gear on the bird with the help of the pilot named Ul'wza. The only thing of note was Raken puking his guts out in a container that held what? Only the emperor knew after Raken's stomach emptied on top of it. They then soon left with an ill feeling Raken and landing on their ship before being directed to their rooms as they weren't important enough to get a greeting party only a quick rundown from Ul'wza. Fortunately, the ship had a friendly crew and Robert had to only ask for directions 19 times before they found a guardsman willing to guide them around and actually spend some time with them to insure they knew where everything was even if it took most of the day.

Upon hearing Robert was a sergeant the other man told him that there we're other Helikian soldiers on board and Robert was now in charge of them. Before asking what type of tactics they used. Like many other PDF forces, Robert and the other Helikian troops specialized in hive warfare and light infantry tactics. The Toujin's meanwhile were jungle guerrilla forces that fought the ever present threats that laid in the jungle. Robert questioned why they were chosen instead of a more prestigious PDF force but in the end it mattered little when his days we're now to be filled with training imperial navy arms men and cleaning floors.

Robert met with the other Helikian guardsmen all who seemed to join because home had nothing left. All shared two things in common. No family members and nothing to tie them down. All of them we're drifters which made it easy to relate to those men under his command.

The guardsmen honestly didn't have much to do as they were in warp to pick up their final shipment if that pilot said anything true. Robert ordered the other Helikians to conduct physical exercises, weapon maintenance and training details for the navy arms men. Other than that hours were left unfilled and Robert was fine with cutting them loose to socialize with the flyboys seeing how they were their only source of information and contraband.

No fights broke out due to these crewmen had a sense of professionalism that didn't cause them to argue with the "ground pounders". Instead for once in Robert's life everyone seemed qualified for their job and there seemed to be no favoritism. Life was somewhat decent and Robert was glad he followed Raken's gut decision. Robert insured he and Raken shared a room and for once he was able to talk to Raken one on one and get to know the little squirt.

Raken loved to draw Robert noticed. He was a terrible artist but he drew nonetheless with a pencil and a series of paper he scavenged up on the ship. Raken mentioned trading with a few mutants down in the under decks but Robert hoped Raken was exaggerating. Personally never running into one Robert got goosebumps just thinking about the damn things. On the flip side Robert spent most of his time drinking the alcohol the flyboys provided him trying to forget his late wife. He did spend a good amount of time doing paper work ensuring each soldier was paid and had files on hand. The biggest problem was making sure they were organized. Life was just simple for a few weeks a kinda low stress work environment in the moment you hate but looking back on wish you could relive forever.

Time wore on and a few weeks later a space marine now was in charge of the ship and in effect the guardsmen. It mattered little to Robert at the time until he found his sweet white ass on a death world guarding the civilians. Raken was a welcomed sight as the guardsmen split the 15 guardsmen banding together as one unit while the other guardsmen were banded together. Raken acted like a team leader guiding and directing the soldiers he was assigned with by the use of humor, sarcasm and the odd pretty please. Robert never knew such a leadership style worked but then again Raken was just a mere private. Robert mused promoting Raken to specialist to grant the small teen a little power leverage before scoffing figuring Raken would hate officially receiving responsibility. He was fine leading but he absolutely hated leading with a title.

When the Chapter Master as the guardsmen took to calling him, as no one knew the marines name for sure, first arrived all of them we're in the hanger. Eyes we're glued to the living god of war as he went on his way with the captain. Of course highly trained as they were, they crowded around the pilot who flew the space marine up to the ship.

"What was he like?"

"He noticed you!"

"Is he staying here!?"

And other such questions we're yelled and the pilot seemed to be unable to quench the guardsman's thirst for knowledge. Robert grew irritated since he couldn't hear the pilots responses and forced his men back to their bunks threatening extended physical training before they scattered. Robert was sure this was a good omen after all it was just one marine and suppose tonne apart of the permanent party. That meant a walking tank to protect his men and that's all Robert was worried about. On the other hand space marines meant that there was a good reason why they were there. A slight shiver went down Robert's spine thinking about facing fire breathing monsters of Helikian mythos with only a space marine for protection. Chances we're he'd be long dead before the marine killed such a beast.

* * *

Amongst the stars we went

We expected to find a new world

It was on a world of death

It was on a world of hope

It was the home of the drakes

-The Historian

"Sergeant Hilko!"

"Sergeant Moon's Zen"

"It's pronounced Moon's son"

"Ah I see well are your men ready Sergeant Moon's Zen?" Robert held little love for Sergeant Hilko. He was a former noble before being demoted and sent away on a great quest. In reality no one knew the exacts of why only that he had two goons that controlled all the guardsmen besides the Helikian's who still stayed in groups of five or more to avoid a physical confrontation with the mentioned goons.

The Hilko family hated the Moonsun family according to sergeant Hilko for a thousand years. Honestly, Robert never heard of this blood feud of honor. Last time he checked, the Hilko family didn't even exist on Helik. The sergeant that greeted Robert when he first arrived fell into the company of sergeant Hilko much to Robert's disbelief and annoyance.

The only reason why the 30 guardsmen were crammed together awaiting their summons was because there was a death world, and they got voluntold to go. The guardsmen sat around angry their months long vacation was over and work was to start anew on a hell hole of a planet. The captain told them he expected the Chapter Master to ask for some help but maybe only a small honor guard. That being said Robert armed all his men and hoped to beat Hilko to the punch but unfortunately Hilko had the same idea.

A serf came running towards me who was quickly intercepted by Hilko and his goons. The serf quickly eyed the three men before rushing out his orders.

"-all guardsmen! follow Astartes NOW!" dramatic change of plans from what the captain told us. Half of us didn't even have all of our power cells stashed away. A flurry of movement went about as we crammed power cells away into our combat webbing and hurriedly put of flak jackets. The cursing and grumbling was so loud I feared the Chapter Master would hear us.

"He just passed us two lines behind him go!" one of my men hissed out. We were on the ball rushing out following behind the walking avatar of death. We all definitely tried to look professional. Just as the last of us formed the armed giant looked at us. A moment of terror passed before his helmet shifted just barely before continuing on his path. A blasted tech adept was also among us but I paid him no head. There was no point in associating with a gear head and one who always blabbered about how to find things called variables.

We reached the hanger to be greeted with a single thunder hawk manned by that pilot who was mobbed by us earlier asking him questions. His name was Davies, Daniel or Danes Robert was pretty sure was his name. He didn't have much time to think as he loaded his men aboard. Quickly doing his safety straps he finished the last one going across his chest fumbling with his rifle still in his hands. He silently cursed before hearing the final click and stowing his rifle safely away. He turned and saw the Chapter Master with just the X shaped safety belts on by without the waist strap. Before Robert could question himself and undo his waist strap there was a hard jolt and they we're on their way.

It didn't take long for them to hit the "atmo" as the pilots called it. It was an invisible bubble that prevented the things on planet alive or so said the pilots. Robert was clueless only believing them because they technically outranked him... at least on the ship. All he knew was it felt like the Chapter Master had a whole legion of marines punching the thunder hawk which caused everything to shake violently to say the least. Robert turned to the side to see tears running down Raken's face as he quietly puked into a bag that he must've brought along seeing as how last time he puked. After a few minutes they landed much to Raken's relief. At least that's what Raken thought who passed out to oblivion but some details were best left out when someone comes to thinking only seconds had past.

On the landing the guardsmen swiftly unbuckled with shaking hands as it was only the second time they ever flown in a thunderhawk. Even, Sergeant Hilko looked a little green. The Chapter Master was unphased and the men rolled out of their harnesses behind the Chapter Master in the same order they were loaded.

Life on the colony was a sedated lifestyle. Robert could tell with the simple way they lived and how everyone in the town casually just walked up with a swagger of interest yet understanding life was a slow dreadful affair. The townspeople grew in size no doubt over a few dozen hopefully less than a hundred. Robert was a veteran of multiple food riots whenever on Helik the major hives would fight one another. The remnants of memories of crazed cannibalistic eyes and the unholy effectiveness of nails and teeth made Robert eternally paranoid of crowds that didn't wear a uniform. The space marine signaled the men to halt or that's what Robert figured since an elderly man wielding a hammer came towards them and like any good soldier they looked non threatening but in all actuality plans were being formulated and fingers casually being placed on the trigger

The old man wasn't anything special. A large man with a barrel chest and a large hammer slung over his shoulder. He was without a doubt the governor of this planet. How? I had little to no idea seeing how this man was... common. He wasn't wearing noble clothes but just common work clothes the seemed patched up by an inexperienced hand. I wonder if-

."We already paid the tithe you money grubbing bastards. You're not due for another 10 months." I immediately looked at the space marine. My mouth slightly open. This man had balls not even I would use such blunt words with a such a giant. I already was trying to figure out how to do damage control when the elderly man was to be beheaded. Then the Chapter Master spoke probably the first time I actually heard his voice without being somewhere in the unnoticeable background. A memory I would never forget. Many claimed the voice of a Astarte is a loud bass of commanding authority. His voice was indescribably different. Where a loud rich tone was heard. I heard dreams for humanity. Where one would hear authority I heard a guiding hand as gentle and firm as a shepherd. I heard a hope for the future.

"Worry not, I am not here to collect a tithe, I am here on a mission from the High Lords of Terra, to build up this world in the way I see fit, I will make it the envy of this sector of space, and the home of my Space Marine Chapter. As a Chapter homeworld you will not have to pay a tithe, instead your resources will be used to support this world, as well as us." The man looked stunned, but nodded his head. I for one was... filled with hope. I spent long weeks expecting to be lost among the administoriums paper work ship and crew forgotten. instead I finally had a purpose albeit kinda shoved onto me but it contrasted differently than the cannibal hunts and the hive wars. The older man spoke once more but like me he must've been wonderstruck

"We would be honored noble Astarte, our colony had been struggling ever since its founding. Would you like to come inside? We can talk more there." The Chapter Master nodded and walked into the central building. The rest of us uneasily looked at the onlookers. While the Chapter Master won the respect of the people it doesn't always mean it would carry onto us. That meant for a tortured few seconds nothing happened. The Chapter Master came out and left us much to our confusion. Then we found our place within the town slowly.

At first they offered us a meal shared amongst four houses and a wooden shack to find shelter in much to Hilko's anger. Days passed and we had nothing to do the elder man seemed to disappear and rumors we're the townsfolk had pegged the Chapter Master as dead chasing after beasts called drakes. The first day of abandonment I was furious unwilling to talk or eat on the second day I resigned myself to promises unkept. I found purpose in my men. I moved out of the shack forced my squad to build a new shack and start interacting with the people. I personally over saw it all. Hilko just stayed in the shack laughing at my efforts claiming there was no point.

I learned the villagers needed protection from the wild life. The people there feared the creatures more than the guardsmen so of anything he was just a glorified babysitter unable to kill half of the world's predators if he wanted to. Fortunately, Raken had a few tricks up his sleeve to keep the predators off balanced or focused else where but for the most part the guardsmen decided to take the path of least resistance and simply hide and avoid like the miners did.

We remained in the towns good graces as Hilkos sat waiting for a Astarte to never return. The fourth day the Astarte returned. I had created a stable duty regime and a new house to comfortably house my men while Hilko stayed in a shack used to store various items. My men ate with the workers as we helped and received "wages" after working out a deal with the governor who was surprised no doubt thinking we would sit and do nothing like Hilko's men.

We were Helikians. We civilized the mind and our bodies were created to remain as strong as the first men. We weren't like Hilko's men. Dull, unproductive and weak we were better than such plebs they were the soldiers that led the charge so true soldiers could live. We worked at the mine day in and day out going as far as to work alongside the natives able to go pound for pound in carrying the heavy ore. We were able to break rock to find the precious ores that fueled the local economy just as long as the hardiest of the miners. I took pride in the soldiers underneath me and took notice of those who worked hard. I noticed Raken grew close to an older Toujin. His name was Tenji an odd name for such a seasoned warrior. He was in his forties at least from what I could tell. His back was hunched his hair all but gone and his eyes permanently in a squint as if the sun was always in his eyes, yet his shoulders were broad and his arms able to keep up with the strongest of us. His mind was keen and sharper than any knife I've ever seen. He was a true Toujin no doubt achieving the famed honor of being a tree stalker. I pushed those thoughts aside though as I was on break watching the grove of trees waiting for a surprise. Of course nothing would come while I was on guard duty, today I was wrong. A giant emerged. I knew it was the Chapter Master in all of his holiness. He strode up as if nothing could harm him with a massive lizard like creature on his shoulder. Other soldier's raised their lasguns at the creatures before the Chapter Master raised his arms and told that the so called drake held no threat.

This was a story I would never see clearly. It happened so fast as I offered a fireteam worth of soldiers to follow and protect the Astarte. To no one's surprise he informed us he wouldn't need us and he could manage on his own. Others claimed I spoke with the Chapter Master for longer and in detail but I would never remember. I could only see the rise and fall of the beast's chest and the dark pits it called eyes as it seemed to smirk with its sharp pointed teeth as if it knew something I didn't. The way it's muscles rippled and raged like a torrent of water behind a dam waiting to be released and destroy all in its path. The smell of stale blood that it no doubt killed. I saw a beast that exemplified death incarnate. I saw... my future.

* * *

Time wore on and soon the raid as many guardsmen would call it in shame happened. The result was the town barely saved in time from the chapter master and devastation. No guardsmen lost their life, Sergeant Blok claimed the space marine saved him and four of his men fortunately. That while true is a lie as he meant he was apart of the guardsmen that went down door to door killing the foul xenos. I remembered that terrible day. I just got back to the village and ate some stew Raken and Tenji had created using the various crops and such with a bit of grox meat that we got after slaying one using a liberal amount of las fire and explosives. We were sitting in the common area of the house we built when we heard screams. I will never forget them or her screams.

I jolted out aware I just spilt my stew all over my crotch. It was warm enough and I wanted to kill who ever screamed unnecessarily. I grabbed my lasgun and opened the door to be greeted by an unholy site that turned my stomach upside down. There were invaders of grotesque weaponry and armor butchering the townsfolk. They were on the tops of buildings. They were on the ground and they were everywhere cutting people open like one would to gut an animal.

On the ground in front of me was a young woman we bought bread from. She was nearly 18 and had dark brown hair. I saw the bread basket beside her devoid of bread. She no doubt ran over here lost the bread in the process and held onto that wicker basket as a security blanket. The oval shaped helmet looked up at me. The invader had a blade stuck in her spine. He removed his helmet to show an angular face with slanted eyes. It's skin was as pale as the moonlight with a regal haughty look. He wore a broad smile as he twisted the blade causing the poor girl to scream in such pained anguished I wouldn't be surprised if it awoke the dead.

I didn't have time to think as I ran back into the house or more accurately turned around to yell a warning. Snapping my rifle borne from the precision that every Helikian soldier had drilled into them I snapped off two shots to be rewarded with the xeno smiling as it gracefully rolled away from the shots. I was soon surrounded by others in the house who poured fired out of the entry way at the xeno as he or it dodged and weaved out of the way.

The xeno gave a terrible smile before it tilted its head to the side and slowly backed away from the house. What I heard next was cries of my fellows and a flash of purple before darkness overtook me.

 **RAKEN POV**

I saw Robert's lifeless body.I ran to my cousin to check on him I felt a pulse as I looked up to see what he saw. I don't know how we didn't hear it earlier, but I saw the end of a world. I saw serpent like machines with tentacle like arms kill but for the most part maim people in the most painful way possible. I also saw Saresh laying in a pool of blood and a man with his knee planted in Saresh's back. A knife stuck in her being twisted before being ripped out. I looked down and saw Robert's rifle and I did what any reasonable 13 year old would do. I grabbed it and pointed it in the general direction of the alien and pulled the trigger again and again as I tried to aim.

My hands quivered as I fired round after round missing the beast that came at me. Fear found its way to my throat and threatened to burst open from my pounding heart and then I lived. I saw a red bolt flash past me and strike the eldar right in the face. I don't know why or how but the being fell flat on its face and continued to move. The red laser continued to flash at the body until the body was no better than a mass of burnt flesh and armor. I looked to see who was my savior to see Tarik behind me lasgun in hand. He violently shoved me aside and grabbed Robert by his arm pit and pulled him into the building. "Sergeants down! the damn attacker's must've gotten him!" Tenji came out of nowhere as I had no recollection of him being in the building but he was covered in blood. In his hands was a red case with what little medical supplies we had. He went to work that's all I knew before Tarik had me barricade the door after breaking it so we could see out of the door frame and into the chaos of the village.

I was afraid. I heard stories of men fighting the enemies of mankind without fear choking the life out of then. They would carry on with the mission without fear because they fought of the people who couldn't protect themselves. I couldn't say the same. There was maybe five of us in this house with bated breathe hiding. We weren't trying to make a strong point no we hid.

Hours went by and we we're attacked multiple times before they gave up realizing they could just wait us out for there were plenty of civilians to torture and kill. We didn't kill many more of these cruel beings only hurt and wound but it was enough. Raken eventually woke up although he had no idea what happened. His body was unmarked and it was decided that some foul sorcery had caused him to lose his consciousness briefly. It did a little to boost morale as now we had our leader.

Unfortunately, We spent hours fighting despite the lack of interest, and it showed on all of our faces. We sat in silence looking out holes we gorged into the building watching as these butchering machines went around tearing into people as if they were just husks of meat waiting to be harvested. "Shit!" I heard one of the guys utter. I turned to the voice and looked at him in worry as I saw his face completely showed against his peering hole.

"They reached the governor's house" Robert was soon upon the onlooker demanding answers. "Was he there soldier?" "naw sarge….. All I see are flames and a few bodies…. I think they're those girl's parents." "Keep scanning, we can't leave and for the sake of our lives figure out if their lines break"

The quiet monotone of their jobs continued for a few seconds. Everyone was looking out their peering hole and only saw the terrible deaths of hundreds. They forced themselves to keep watch in a desperate attempt to find where there might be a way out of the building and into the forest. While the forest held dangerous creatures, everyone in the building knew the forest was by far safer and if they could make it to the mines it would be infinitely safer. We ha- "CONTACT CONTACT CONTACT" a volley of fire erupted out of the doorway where there lay no doubt another ambitious xeno.

"YOU IDIOTS! THAT WAS A SPACE MARINE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL OUR ONLY HOPE!" Robert screamed. The soldiers cowered before Robert snapped a Helikian salute to the armored giant. Robert hastily apologized for our over zealous friends.

"Treat it as a learning experience, look before you shoot." Robert's neck turned a little red before he looked at the three guardsmen hollering "Well? Are you just going to sit there like idiots or thank the space marine for sparing your lives!?" before anyone could dare thank the holy being a sharp strong voice cut through the air like a chainsword to the flesh of a xeno.

"Sergeant, I need a few of your men to come with me, I am going to look for survivors." "You there!" Robert was pointing at my direction and the four other guys who clustered around me as the space marine came. "Go with him and do anything he asks" I nodded already gathering spare lasgun magazines I left near my peep hole.

I looked up to see the Drake Lord already almost out of sight. I heard Robert verbally swear at how fast the chapter master 'walked' before he helped us get ready and tell the remainder that they were going to also look for survivors.

I quickly ran after the Drake Lord unconfidently as I had no idea where he was heading. In a span of two seconds, I realized it was the governor's house. With confident wide strides I eventually made it there and walked past the wreckage.

There wasn't much. There was a lot to say. The house was made of wood as the governor had decided that buildings built of metal should be first the community areas and other such buildings instead of his humble housing. It was destroyed with the roof destroyed in some places. At some point there must've been flames as scorch marks covered everything. Ash was blowing in the wind as if it was dancing to a solemn tune of the old man's kindness and love of this world.

We walked in the house, and I saw a few dead bodies here and there*. They were ugly things. Limbs still leaking blood at a rate it was almost as they cried. Bones bent or other unnatural angles the body laid in. I tactfully told others there wasn't any need to look and soon we reached a bed. The Drake Lord removed the bed from where it sat and a trap door was revealed. I shoved my lasgun in another's hands as I opened it and crawled down after the Drake Lord issued the order.

The second I opened it I heard a terrible heart broken wail and tearful mourning. I tried to whisper to it and calm it. I gently held the small child and ascended the ladder back up before handing it to the Drake Lord who held it as if he was examining an odd curiosity. He handed the child back to me, and left no doubt to search for more survivors and one of the guys quickly handed me a stool to sit upon.

I of course nodded my thanks before I stared down at the babe and gently shook him in my arms. I saw a woman do it once before. The baby still wailed in pain and I was totally lost. What were you suppose to do. I closed my eyes trying to remember a loving face in my life. I saw none besides Roberts. The rest of the time I sat in silence as others collected dead bodies, and the child cried itself to sleep. I didn't understand how to comfort another as I couldn't truly remember being comforted as a child. I just sat there until someone relieved me of duty at a lost of what happened.

*Other accounts claim the house was intact, and there were no dead bodies. It is unknown why Raken saw and recorded that there was dead bodies in the governor's house.

* * *

A young man could find himself alone

A strange world with no family

He could find himself in our company

He would then leave the planet with a family

-The Historian

The time after the raid was full of embarrassment for Robert. He awoke when the Astarte had landed, and his unconscious body had a number dealt to it when a fire started close to his body. While he only received minor cosmetic burns. He was barely able to speak much less move as the fire sucked most of the strength out of him. He organized a more stable defense, but he still felt shamed he fell like a virgin at the sight of childbirth. Thankfully, no one looked down on him instead calling him a true Helikian born soldier citing the witchcraft was too powerful. The Helikian people especially Karethan people which most of the Helikian soldiers hailed from.

We rebuilt for a time. Every guardsmen was thrown on rhino duty. Two a rhino one on the storm bolter another asleep wherever he could find comfort. it was exhausting work primarily because nothing happened. While the steady flow allowed many miners to be able to rest the material movement never seemed to stop for my men while Hilko's squad constantly found excuses to get out of work. What wanted me to pull out my hair was when the apes came.

Hairy men with long brown hair and beards that stunk from the high heavens came from a single transport ship. They were the wild men of the south on what forsaken planet they lived on. The Chapter Master had my men in charge of telling them where to go. I had each guardsmen taken 30 apes each to a living quarter while I stayed behind informing them their new situation. They were dumb unable to comprehend what space was. I wanted to kill them before I was eventful relieved by Tenji.

The only positive was some of these men and women made a drink called mead. My men frequented a bar called Sal'ulh a name for a god on their planet. A god who came from the heavens on wings of a bird with long golden hair. We loved what the called the red thirst quite the drink leaving you wanting more to wash down the bitter drink.

Then we were told we had training with the space marine. Many trembled in anticipation. My men on the other hand we're flawless and saw this training as a punishment. Didn't the Astarte realize my men we're pulling all the weight? We drilled, trained, ran and other menial tasks my men we're more than proficient in. I personally could field strip my lasgun faster than a man could run 400 meters.

The space marine always corrected the 70 from the militia. Hilko's men always made us Helikians look bad. My men never received our due acknowledgement much to my pained notice. The training isn't worth talking about as I slowly started to resent our station. We didn't even have deathmatches where men would fight until someone went limp. Instead, it was weapon proficiency and garrison standards.

Fortunately, the waves of maggots came, and I was put on as a training instructor as the Astarte needed to place his mind elsewhere. I on the other hand found a place to mold soldiers.

 **RAKEN POV**

Raken didn't mind the additional training. Only 15 years old, the training transformed the youth into a confident adult. Granted it only lasted a few weeks, Raken was all the better from it. He could actually keep up with his fellow Helikians now and grew closer with all of them.

After the training, Raken was treated like an NCO by the fresh waves of recruits and he was rarely called on to do any work aside from teaching basic first aid and marksmanship as he was apart of the original 100 guardsmen of Tarth.

Like all things military, a culture was being created and one of the products of the culture as on every one of the original 100 guardsmen they wore a patch on their left shoulder of the planet Tarth with the number 100 with a blade through it superimposed on top of the planet*. Raken walked taller when fresh trainees would salute him despite his youth and people paying for his meals.

As a part of the exclusive 100 guardsmen he greatly enjoyed the perks. He of course was not at all shocked when he was told he was to but sit the Chapter Master's child from 0600-0800 as the Astarte had a meeting then and would be unavailable.

He woke up at 0500 sharp and finished getting ready for the day at 0520. He was never a breakfast eater so he skipped out on it. He arrived at the house at 0540 and simply waited. He sat in the room of the child after relieving the previous guard and brushed up on home work given to him by a NCO under orders from Robert to learn to read. Raken predicted the child to wake up within the hour but what he didn't expect was the conversation to follow.

"Mr. Guardsman?" Raken grunted as he finished a sentence and he looked up to see a young boy awake and fully aware.

"Why are you here?"

*Those who held this patch would later on after the plague wars becomes some of the greatest leaders during the fledgling years of Tarth

* * *

From a big hawk in the sky

We all jumped and most will die

And off to battle we will go

To live or die hell I don't care

-Traditional Helikian cadence

"AT EASE!" over 100 voices screamed at the top of their lungs. The recruits stopped everything that they were doing to snap to the position of at ease. Both hands right over left fully extended right over left at the small of their backs. Legs spread shoulder width apart and head and eyes straight forward. All of them did it immaculately but that was worth nothing here at Alpha Company. Perfection was expected and if perfection was met it was treated just as harshly as failure.

"RECRUITS! ATTENTION! HALF RIGHT! FACE! front leaning rest position move!" The recruits immediately went into the push up position. One of them was stark naked his towel around his waist flopped to the ground. He didn't dare move lest he earned the Drill Sergeant's ire. While others would find this humorous. The recruits could almost taste the sweat they would lose for such a lack of discipline.

Sergeant Robert wasn't bothered in the slightest with the sight of nudity. They had been through four weeks of his training after the promotion of Sergeant Hilko. He wasn't shocked to see the sub-par standard Hilko had left with these soldiers. These recruits lack the discipline needed of a Helikian soldier. Safe to say, he whipped them into shape.

While he thought this recruit's were starting to shake from the physical exertion after holding the position that had now been five minutes. The Senior Drill Sergeant was hated by his trainees. He appeared two days ago and all they felt was pain they were in the final few days and were suppose to enjoy the last month. Their Senior Drill Sergeant was replaced everyone heard he was executed for training their miserable lives according to Senior Drill Sergeant Moonsun. Their training was even going to be extended according to the rumors Today it was 2200 and it was suppose to be time to start going to bed instead Senior Drill Sergeant Moonsun was strolling through their room.

"Alright pussies! I heard you said I was a Drill Sergeant! Who the fuck said that!" All you could hear was silent groaning and whispers of encouragement that oddly sounded close to death threats if someone made a squeak. "So no one said anything? Alright... 7 minutes we're going on a little nature walk! full uniform, weapons, and rucks... WHY ARE YOU WAITING MOVE!"

A flurry of action followed as Robert waited for the recruits. He honestly didn't hear anything. He didn't care if they did. They just had a week left of training and while they were fortunately capable of basic soldiering task since many of these men were mountain warriors on the feudal world. They lacked the needed lean muscles to survive combat. Despite Robert's opinion of these soldiers, the only thing they were truly below standard in was their physical shape. The rest could be learned swiftly in garrison training.

The recruits were in full gear in 10 minutes, but Robert had mercy and told them to create two lines outside and then the 'nature walk' began. Robert took them over to outside the gates of the city which alone was a fair distance. Once they got outside the gates Robert turned to his recruits and turned back to face forward and started to walk the long walk.

A few miles in the soldiers were tired. Gear was given to the stronger who held it for the weaker until they too became too weary to hold it. Then the weak held it for the strong in an odd unspoken arrangement. They walked like this for hours on end. The recruits were tired as they dragged both gear and others through the forest of the great outdoors. Recruits would run to the front and then take a knee until the end of the line was upon them. Then they would walk at the rear and try to grit through the pain. Robert didn't speak a word and the recruits feared Robert making a remark as they did this without Robert's permission. He just nodded grimly before carrying on.

It was a cruel and unusual punishment for the recruits. When the sun had risen to beat the recruits relentlessly they stumbled out of the heavy forest to a mountain. At least the view of a mountain, the soldiers were weary and thirsty as none had brought water increasing their pain and causing many to be in a constant fever induced state barely able to walk.

A handful of men were being carried after passing out. Fortunately, a rhino sat at the foot of the mountain with gallon drums of water and protein bars as Robert allowed them to have two bars and the water. Robert openly smiled as he saw the strong take care of the weak insuring they were nourished and water was distributed. They allowed themselves to have their fill in time as the men leaned back breathing heavily and weakly. Of course, Robert's smile was taken as a terrible sight all expecting to die from thousands of push ups that were to come.

"On your feet!" you could almost hear their misery as they got up. Men shed a tear or two at climbing the mountain. "Leave your gear behind only wear your uniform" The men looked at one another as in disbelief before a ballsy recruit did away with his gear. Without the threat of retribution they all stripped down to the bare minimum.

"On the road" the men maintained their earlier formation behind the merciful sergeant. The men also heard the rumble of the rhino behind them. The walk was much easier than earlier. The heaviest item carried was the hats they wore when Senior Drill Sergeant Moonsun gave them permission.

It was quiet and solemn as no one spoke or dared look up in fear of what little peace they had may be interrupted. The sun was gone by the time they stopped. All the remaining meal bars we're long burned off and the men were surprisingly better off than when they stopped. Finally Robert halted them.

The two lines banged into one another before coming to a complete halt. "Bring it in!" the Senior drill sergeant said. The men instantly obeyed. "Look over there" the men complied albeit a bit slower lost at where in the heap of darkness where to look. Then flood lights went on causing everyone present to shut their eyes in pain.

When they opened their eyes they saw a huge head of a lizard like beast that looked alive. Many yelled and pointed in shock to Robert's please surprise no one ran. Additional flood lights went on as hidden rhinos turned on their flood lights. Two space marine statues larger than any structure these men had ever seen appeared.

"Men these are the men we serve" Robert motioned to the unfinished fortress monastery. "This is but an unfinished monument to their glory. We serve gods... You have trained to become soldiers worthy of dying for these Astarte." Robert glanced at his men all bowed in submission. "We will fight on worlds like Tarth. We will fight on worlds that were once vibrant worlds filled with life. We are the Guard. We will always give up our lives so another can grow strong and take our place. All I ask of you is to remember in your darkest hour to make your life a curse on our foes lips! Fight until your lasgun is a nothing but a club. Evade until you can return to friendly lines, and surrender and strike at the hearts of our foes by sabotaging their ever effort." The recruits looked up at Robert in an odd look of surprise expecting a speech of never a step back like he would scream during training. After a few moments Robert slowly looked around at every soldier looking into their eyes before saying their name and how he knew it.

"Salek! you carried five guardsmen lasguns when they couldn't hold them. Shi'ia you never flinched even when I screamed in your face-" on and on Robert went without a second of needing to think about each soldier. He didn't realize in that split second of recognition the soldiers swelled with pride and burned this into their memories. With that ending Robert told them to enter the Rhinos to head back to their "home" a lasting memory for the soldiers of Alpha.

* * *

Robert finished a field day as his underlings had called it. Four nonstop days of war games as a sergeant in charge of 100 soldiers. Unfortunately no one had taken officer ranks yet as the war games were to decide what ranks the new guard units would take. The original 100 -actually 85 since 15 were executed earlier- as they were called were automatically called sergeants and placed in various roles none higher than in charge of 100 soldiers. With 3,000 soldiers participating in these games only 30 held company leader ranks and the others were spread out throughout the various roles. Many found their way in platoon leader roles of 50 soldiers. As luck would have it Robert was pitted in some of the worst war games. After the first day in a brilliant victory over the entrenched Bravo and elements of Charlie's, Robert found that he was placed in harder combat roles. He was in charge of Alpha fighting off 2 full companies the next day. The day after that he faced 3 full companies. This final day he fought 5 full companies.

The first battle they won by using a smoke screen to cover their left flank as he sent a squad led by Raken to brutally kill their command structure before retreating down the cliff face they climbed. Then with a fierce bayonet charge to hide a platoon movement to quickly infiltrate their weakened and distracted left flank they gained the foothold to win. They did receive 50% casualties but it was a slight improvement than the expectation. The next battle against two companies Robert placed two man teams a mile out who would fight until they were in a rough patch. They would then retreat 200 meters behind a premade fox hole with additional supplies and another 2 man team as their picket would slowly reduce their front lines. By the time the foes reached the main objective Robert lost only 39 soldiers while the other companies had received 106 deaths. Robert had stronger fortifications in the town but it was decided Robert won when they found out he managed to find items to 'destroy' the objective if they needed to causing the objective to be 'secured' from enemy hands. The next time the same tactic was used, and Robert's soldiers were able to create even better defenses and delay and harass the three companies that they won because their 'enemy' started to fight one another after they lost their command by pure luck in Roberts daring raid to cause damage.

They barely won the last day with Robert using hit and run tactics instead of his trade mark 'elastic counter attack' offensive that the five companies were expecting. Robert pre-preemptively struck during the night to effectively kill 207 enemies with the use of frag grenades, and the confusion where the camp started to fight itself. The next day the other surviving companies found that Robert had mined all of the high speed routes and blew up the only river crossing meaning the only avenue of approach was to take the long way through the forest which was an automatic win since he also managed to 'destroy' their Rhinos also so they couldn't meet their time hack.

While Robert was praised by all other leader, His soldiers were drained from all of the fighting lasgun barrels were close to useless. Their eyes were heavy losing enough sleep as it was. The guardsmen remotely thought in their sleep deprived brains that their intense training had prepared them for such grueling tasks that they could win. Robert on the other hand cursed himself as he was told to meet the Chapter Master. He found his way to a command tent surprised at the fine look of it. He never knew what a tent looked like because he ordered his soldiers to sleep in the elements with only their wet weather gear to protect them in their cold foxholes. Perhaps that why his soldiers were quick to react to any attempt to stealthily pass the defenses.

Upon entering, Robert saw the Chapter Master reading over what was no doubt the war game results. Robert snapped to parade rest and awaited being noticed. That went on for a few minutes before the Astarte slowly lowered the item and placed it gently over a war table before looking at Robert. "Sergeant Robert PDF of Helik before enlisting as the same rank into the Astra Militarum. You are to engage in a company wide exercise against two other companies" with that Robert saluted and about faced before leaving the tent. He was glad that was all as he feared his own death for a defect in his unorthodox strategies. He somewhat feared the Chapter Master, but it dulled in time as Roberts depression grew worse and his own time spent under the Chapter Master's training with the original 100 guardsmen.

Robert made his way to his fellows in a bit of a rush. He didn't realize the meeting with the chapter master had increased his heart rate and anxiety as he sped across camp in a short daze stuck on a Myriad of thoughts as to why he had that meeting with the Chapter Master

"What's the word Sarge?" Raken asked me. He was the only one who called me sarge. All other men treated me as if I were a lord calling me Arch-Helik or Helik. I didn't question it as the 13 other Helikian soldiers were in strong leadership positions so this title gave me an unofficial power over them lessening the need to be tactful and persuasive.

"Last battle of the day-" all the men near Raken 'casually' stroking fires and eating cold meals suddenly started whispering before stopping to hear what I had to say. "-1st Regiment against 2nd and 3rd. We have 3 thunderhawks and the high ground."

Men started to excitedly talk. Having the town meant a few hours of prep work and if you were fast enough a nap. It also decreased the chance of being hit by stun rounds another major plus. A comfort my men we're all too used to but cherished all the same.

I sat down next to Raken enjoying the fire's heat. Then again, you could compare it more accurately to warm embers than anything. "We don't need to move the other companies are coming which means you can restart fires and eat a warm meal." I spoke a little louder than needed so all could hear me.

Soldiers got up to gather brush to gather and burn from a lasgun shot before long warm soup like substances we're being passed out. The soup I got contained in a plate of metal with the slightest intention to hold a small bit out soup showed a floating piece of a protein bar without a doubt. Shrugging, I ate shoving my face into the soup as others did as we lacked mess kits after an unfortunate explosion destroying our field gear. A few soldiers still had theirs but we're hesitant to sell their kit if at all.

Within an hour soldiers from other companies trickled in. Casually insults we're thrown at one another as the units had interacted before as they were the same company just different platoons. Fires we're shared and food rations opened and before long men we're making crude comments about everything.

Robert eventually had to leave the fire after saying goodbye to Raken who smiled and waved Robert off. He was a good kid. I thought to myself. I walked towards the actual town. It wasn't much as it was a pile of ruins with a few intact structures. The town was really nothing special just a handful of structures if you really wanted to call them that.

I found my way to the other 'officers' soldiers who like me were 'briefed' by the Chapter Master about the last war game. I saw their vague outline until one turned around. Surprise was evident on his face as he saluted. "At ease Helikian" I always took time out to greet fellow Helikians going as far as to miss hit times to spend a few moments with them. "How are you Sergeant Moonsun?"

"I wish I had a squad of decent Helikian born soldiers than this rabble." seven of the nine other officers laughed as they were apart of the original 15 Helikians that came to this planet. The other two bristled at the comment but saw they were outnumbered and let it slide.

"Sergeant between us we have 608 soldiers at your command" another Helikian spoke up a flash of recognition lit up in my mind Tefin was his name. He saved me during the raid a few months back.

"Wait, this exercise is to be a cooperation between our platoons!" a cultured accent came up. I personally had no idea what this word cooperation meant, but it no doubt was his way of saying he had power too.

"Yes non Helikian lead soldiers will garrison the town and prepare for the foe's final push on the objective." I waved off the noble born officer. I didn't have to talk to a noble if I didn't feel like it. I had responsibilities elsewhere. I didn't know if those officers left as I talk to the real steel that would win this battle and laid out our battle plan. The Helikian soldiers nodded and went to prepare for the battle. It would be one to remember in my mind.

* * *

"Alpha actual this is Bravo 2-3"

"Bravo 2-3 this is Alpha actual"

"Bravo 2-3 requesting permission to engage hostiles?"

"Bravo 2-3 permission granted"

The RTO* looked to his PL* who nodded and made a hand motion with his left arm bisecting his body. The cluster of soldiers nodded and silently picked out targets. The PL grabbed a detonator and waited until a good portion had crossed the bridge. The enemy was a whole platoon size of 100 soldiers with a few added in. They were clustered together with only a few tactically aware individuals at the outer edge watching for anything out of the ordinary. The PL pitied them. He had twenty of his soldiers with him and forty at the mouth of the bridge in some bushes waiting to spring their trap.

With a flick of a button everything went perfectly. His soldiers who were station at the hill overlooking the bridge opened up hitting the end of the platoon sized formation. His other forty had opened up destroying the front ranks of the enemy platoon.

The PL sighted in the enemy's PL waving a sword around of all things. Three clipped rounds later their leadership was dead and the PL looked at his soldiers before yelling over the din of combat.

"Assault those bastards!" The hill was situated on the other end of the bridge right behind the enemy platoon. It was a massacre to say the least as the enemy platoon was devastated from both ends and unable to properly fight in fear of hitting their own friends. In a span of three minutes the enemy foes suffered from their hits laid on the ground groaning in pain.

The PL grabbed the RTO's vox before talking. "Alpha Actual this is Bravo actual. We are amber on liquids, ammo and we sustained a no casualties and lost no equipment. Requesting to pull back?"

The vox fuzzed out for a few seconds before a reply was sent. "Bravo actual good work pull back our primary and secondary objectives have been done. I already have the thunderhawks on their way mark with smoke."

Tarik heard the roar before he even threw the smoke grenade. The war games we're too easy. They annihilated their does easily by simply guarding this bridge. The war goal was to eliminate the enemy by 80%. They already wiped out their foes by 53%. It wouldn't take much more. Tenji just grinned before heading to the next hot spot.

* * *

Then everything changed. Robert was stressed out with his work load. He had only 14 men excluding himself to protect the miners 29 including Sergeant Blok or more accurately Sergeant Hilko and his men. The odds of actually defending against a raid or a drake attacking the village was suicide as the previous orgy of blood and killing showed. The chapter master Robert felt like betrayed them. 30 lives to be lost while he got everything in order which should've been done decades ago. A few weeks later thousands came to the death world from the chapter Master's agreement. Before that was weeks of hard training under the direct supervision of the Chapter Master who left the guardsmen to procure agreements that should've been ratified years ago.

Robert found himself flooded with eager conscript- guardsmen and the work began. He went from only 14 men under his control to 1,000 promotions we're handed out to his 14 soldiers. Helikan men we're of a sturdier nature in his opinion and he knew he could trust them. He simply gave Raken a place as an assistant, so he could continue to mentor his young cousin. By now all Helikian men didn't question the family relationship or whisper rumors of a less than pure relationship. Raken always rose up to the challenge and would fight all who challenged him in a wrestling match even if he lost every time. People started calling Raken the little daredevil for doing almost any dangerous job without thinking. Robert now was called Helik as a desperate attempt not to lose their culture.

Robert was told in a briefing by the Chapter Master that while he trained them. They could specialize in what they wished to or adhere to cultural trends as they saw fit. Robert obliged wholeheartedly creating one of the best companies available. He received a diverse crowd or guardsmen and he quickly spun the men and women into shape. Physically thanks to the Chapter Master and their own past lives. Mentally he would force them to do various activities that would cause discomfort and break them down. Hence why his company had a giant sand pit with water hoses next to it. Spiritually Raken had unknowingly controlled the company's belief system.

* * *

While many held faith in the creed

We forged bonds of brotherhood

We leaned on the Helikian folklore

And the tales of forgotten myths

-The Historian

 **Raken POV**

"What are your people like?"

"We are a proud people. Many great warriors and leaders emerge from the Toujin. Legend has it the great Crimson King himself brought us to Helik to protect those from the endless jungles."

"But what are they like?" the young boy pressed on. Raken chuckled at the boys inquisitive nature. The thought of the young boy asking questions he started to ask at 12 didn't register in his mind instead being humored by the way the child would look at him frustrated yet curious all the same.

"We are... a kind people. A guest or stranger is always given the finest and most food a house has. We love the jungle despite it trying to absorb my people. We don't seek to dominate but to understand. We are also patient you see. We see time as a river flowing in an eternal circle. It ebbs and flows and may change a little but in the end it all returns to the same flow with different characters." the child looked at the soldier in confusion as if he couldn't quite swallow a mouthful of food but was still needing help breaking it down.

"It's like a clock. You'll always hit 1,2,3,4,5,6 and so on and so forth. The only thing that changes is what happens at those times. At 6 I'll still wake up to come see you. The only thing that changes is how I go about it."

The child nodded and his eyes seemed to light up instantly. The day continued with the questions devolving to things the child was learning. Raken loved this duty as few would take it he found himself frequently in the child's company. It wasn't terrible and when guardsmen asked what he talked about to the Chapter Master's son.

He of course told great stories about how the great emperor had a beloved son who betrayed him. During the final battle he cast his son Horus down and it ripped Horus into four Chaotic entities that to this day lived all fighting to one day unite and recreate Horus who would lead the end times. The result was the seven spires of protection tattooed on arms and legs. Soldiers now followed the Toujin folklore and traditions that Raken passed down due to Raken's full support of the three other Toujin soldiers and the influence they wielded. Robert was fine with it more out of his favoritism towards Raken than anything else. Thus, without truly realizing the guard slowly started to follow the mold the two cousins directed.

* * *

As dumb as we we're

We learned so we could serve

As smart as we were

We humbled ourselves so we could lead

-The Historian

A year had passed since the war games. The city was larger now housing 20,000 people and many places where Robert had the... opportunity to see them make a mockery of themselves. He especially loved seeing guardsmen fall in love and stumble over themselves talking to a female. He also enjoyed seeing soldiers puke their hearts out after a night out and a morning run with him once he found out.

With the added population, The troops also became a sort of police force for the planet now ever expanding with new construction and what not. Robert paid little attention because while the elite could look up in dreams and aspirations. Robert was the silent guardian looking down to prevent any criminal hand from tearing away the bright future.

With quick, lethal and efficient rules regarding laws on the planet Robert insured his sector remained lawful. Any execution of course needed one of the 30 officers present to insure the justice was carried out. Those who stole for survival which we're very few if any due to the great influx of resources provided by the agri world. Robert decided a much more efficient punishment could be developed and had those offenders hired on as janitors or other menial workers and paid in only 2 meals a day. Crime was simply non-existent in Robert's sector aside from the numerous minor offenses that always plagued society. Robert personally didn't mind the joy sticks that frequented the civilian youth, and his own unit. He understood the younger soldiers did it out of a need to relax and to look cool in front of their peers. What he didn't accept was absurd gambling deals that would leave a soldier penniless. He would exact the worst punishments on those who were apart of these unethical schemes. He was a victim on Helik due to this resulting in him almost losing his wife due to his foolishness. He insured no one would suffer that heart break and relief.

For Robert, this new world was a utopia filled with opportunity. He envied those born into such a wonderful world even if it held the title of death world. In fact, Robert forced Raken to take private lessons to learn to read and write much to his cousins constant complaints. Robert would always laugh it off before shoving his younger into a headlock and horse around with the smaller figure.

He also forced his officers to learn to read and write if they already didn't know. He cared little for the squad leaders telling the ten officers that they could do as they wished and set their own academic standards many who followed the example and eventually the company reached 41% literacy a number Robert took great pride in... While he himself stood illiterate trying and failing to learn to read and write on his own at night embarrassed at his own ignorance.

His guardsmen he would brag we're the world's finest guardsmen. Robert did it not because a space marine was there, but he remembered guardsmen died in droves due to lackluster training that fortunately the Chapter Master saw too and wished to address. Of course this progress had to be ruined by the cursed nature of what we call humanity. 15 soldiers were caught extorting people for resources. If what Raken had found out was true. A shopkeeper's daughter would never find a husband rendered unclean by those soldiers. Unfortunately, Raken who discovered the crime heard only rumors and couldn't even talk to the victim and was unable to insure that a true justice was carried out. The problem being he couldn't prove it was done out of consent or extortion due to the 15 guardsmen containing 3 females and soldiers of differing cultural backgrounds.

They just didn't raise enough red flags for Raken to use to his advantage. Despite this, many believed these rumors and to Robert's satisfaction he would get to see their demise. "Rob!" Robert turned to see Private Raken saluting him. Robert returned the salute before looking at his cousin for the state of his distress as he was out of breath and no doubt ran at a dead sprint to find him.

"The execution" Raken paused breathing loudly and looking down at the ground. Patting his back once I saw vomit erupt from his mouth. I raised a brow as I smelled the distinct smell of mead the feudal guardsmen create. "How old are you Raken?"at least he had the decency to look ashamed as he couldn't quite look at me in the eyes. He whispered something before coughing out. "In Toujin years i'm 16 though and an adult!"

"You're my family therefore I decide when you're an adult... Blast it what do you want?" Raken straightened out glad to avoid the fact he drank underage by Helikian standards.

"Officer Hilko refuses to execute his men" Robert nodded before walking to the square. He'd be damned if Hilko protected his extortionists. "I'll take care of it get Tenji." Raken nodded before running to the armory where Tenji was no doubt at. I pushed through the growing crowds who were also on their way to the square. The people from various new places quickly adopted the sedated strong mentality of the original colonists. That meant Robert could casually pass the crowds as they walked at a slow measured pace.

After a few murmured apologizes with a typical response Robert saw Hilko arguing his case to the crowd. "These soldiers deserve a second chance! They just didn't get paid enough a result of their sacrifice to protect those they love! They didn't harm anyone!" To Robert's surprise a few people actually agreed.

"The hell they did what about the shop keepers daughter!" a voice yelled. Hilko turned to the instigator not with eyes of death but with a gentle flair worthy of a noble. "That my good sir is nothing but a rumor created by those who wish to tarnish my soldier's good name!" Hilko continued to press on with the issue extorting the people to reconsider. He was winning was all Robert cared about. Robert scanned around and saw three other Helikians led by Tenji go through the crowd with Raken. Raken saw Robert and pointed to him.

Robert in turn ushered them to follow his lead. With wide confident steps, Robert ascended the steps. "They were found guilty by The Drake Lord himself!-" Robert kicked himself in the head internally calling the Chapter Master the title his fellows bestowed upon the avatar of death. "-would you go against his orders?"

"Of course not! I- I just wish to insure my men's case was heard to all!" He gestured to the crowd. I nodded and agreed before saying. "you had your piece now may I give you the Drake Lord's response?"

Hilko nodded with a sly nod. He no doubt thought I actually talked to the Chapter Master as I seemed to talk to the god more than others. By talk it of course is implied to hear the Astarte speak in my general direction usually within 500 meters. I nodded to the Helikians who restrained Hilko a crime onto itself as it was technically assaulting an officer. I walked to the bound soldiers who were already on their knees and in shackles turning their heads in hope. I withdrew my laspistol and placed a shot as I calmly walked past them killing every single one of them despite their outcries of rage, fear and offers. I just aimed, squeezed and walked. A skill I learned during the cannibal uprisings. When the last one was dead I looked at Hilko who was stunned I killed them in such a casual manner. No doubt he sat idly by during those uprisings enjoying grox meat of the finest value while I went without for days.

"The Drake Lord say he will not allow such indecent acts unbecoming of the Astra Militarum-" I then looked at the crowds gather and saw a group of guardsmen standing there open mouthed like fish out of water. "nor will he tolerate those who would entertain the idea of such dishonorable actions." Robert walked away while his soldiers shoved Hilko to the ground and formed an honor guard around Robert as he walked away. Robert didn't want to waste his time with a speech the action was done let the fools learn a lesson and the wise instruct the fools.

* * *

 **A/N**

This fanfiction is based in Austan's fanfiction "A Special Founding" I do have the author's permission and such. I would like a beta reader if anyone is interested to help me for the long haul.

Anyways with the business out of the way I hope to update once every two months or just get 60K words a year in possibly more. Seeing how this is the first chapter I don't really have much to say. I hope to see ya'll next chapter.

-SITH


	2. The Plague War pt1

Chapter 2: Plague Wars: Part one

Ash rained down everywhere as men in blackened uniforms prowled the ground. The ash was so thick that it truly did taint everything leaving the question if the masked men were wearing black uniforms or if the ash had covered it up in the grey black form it took on currently.

The men if you would dare call them moved with an efficiency of servitors in their efforts to stack piles of bodies like cord wood and light them aflame with little to no reaction. After it was sufficiently stacked another pair would walk up carrying a flamer and light it without a second thought or regard how close the flames would be.

Every single person wore a uniform of some sort. The uniforms they once wore were now blackened by flame or grey from the endless ash. The clothes were odd. The knees down was black while above the knees they would slowly turn into a grey ash with little dots of black. All had something covering their faces. The leaders wore contraptions one could only assume were rudimentary gas masks. The others wore rags around their faces. With all of them, one could only see dark pits created by shadows for eyes. Heads were covered with hoods or with another cloth object formed to cover their hair or scalp from human ash.

There was only one way to tell they were human. The workers would occasionally stumble or need to halt in their work. The moment they did people would check them for a furious few seconds. If they were found wanting a lasround would be found inside their skulls before joining the very stacks they were stacking.

This was ongoing taking all day, yet a task without an end it would feel. After who knew how long every single tainted body was put under the flame or was apart of the very ash that choked the world. From a distance one would think the ash to be the product of a far away factory churning out one of a plethora of products. No one in a hundred miles would dare get too close to collect these "products"

The few that did try to collect a "product" claiming it belong to their family were either deterred and told to leave or were shot after adequate reasoning and they too would join the endless piles. Eventually these people gained a name. "Hell's Guard" these were the soldiers that saved their planet from a planet called Tarth, but what was written in history would always claim the Hell's Guard, and the shining guard that came with the Chapter Master were two separate guard units. What few knew was they were one of the same. A coin of two terribly contrasting sides. They did their duty despite the terrible sins they wrought upon their souls. Days earlier these soldiers stood with pride now the ash clung to their skin as a constant reminder of what they did.

* * *

The soldiers had little in the ways of war

A lasgun and flak jacket

The leaders begged for armament

There was none to be had

-The Historian

"Two weeks!" I repeated back in surprise. Captain Klein nodded he too was disheartened. A war hero who served in the guard prior to becoming the original 700 colonists here. He reenlisted and found his way rightful up the officer chain and leader of first company. He had no hair a result as a gory reminder from a plasma burn and had a mechanical leg he hid behind the carapace armor all officers had. His uniform was the standard PDF uniform with a black beret and his left hand was missing two fellows. I had a sneaking suspicion this old man had undergone rejuvenation treatment multiple times as he was able to still meet the physical standards of the guard with practiced ease.

I wouldn't be shocked if he was a storm trooper too. He had various tattoos that were old and worn. They had various numbers and letters. A few odd animals here and there, but then again they weren't that different than the traditional Toujin tattoos for those who came to age. Speaking of which, I should ask Raken if he wanted the traditional Toujin tattoo or if he wanted the barcode of the Helikians. It really was a serious tradition I had overlooked. A boy becomes a man only once and after this war he would be of age if I remembered properly.

"That's the word son. Inquisitors always come when the going gets soft" Captain Klein's voice was deep and hoarse from yelling over the noise of combat and his habit of smoking. He currently was chewing on a but that was a stimulant for emperor knew what.

"We'll can you provide me with what I need? Stubbers, mortars, flamers and grenades?"

"Son you Helikian boys keep complaining about stubbers. You just need a good old lasgun from Cadia. The other war gear..." the old war eagle spat before continuing. "We'll the forge world is having enough trouble as it is. We ain't gettin none of that. We gotta make do with what we have."

"We won't survive! I haven't even trained as a company element since the war games!"

"I know. It's a damn shame. if had just two more months why I bet we'd lose only a portion of a company."

"What's the rumors on the casualties?"

"I reckon 47% if the PDF can lend a hand. The main problem is them hives. You read up on 'em?"

Guilt bubbled up in my chest as I avoided the question. "We're in for a rough one as it is" the old man nodded before waving me off. "I held you up for too long. Why don't you take a week off? the civilians are loading up everything. Enjoy Tarth before we get swallowed up by those there hives" I politely saluted before leaving.

I went to go inspect my own soldiers who were endlessly drilling to perfection. I'd be damned if Alpha would be the weakest link. I found those at the firing range hitting targets easily at the required 400 meters. Those doing PT were on field exercises. They dug endless trench networks to only fill them back up or were moving large pieces of rubble and rock to create a quick wall. I eventually found my way to Alpha's assembly area. A large open space in which 100 soldiers could easily form two platoons and its command element in a perfect ceremony if need be.

It was built just a little bit past the barracks and was frequently used to find other soldiers. A common area as it was the only place Robert had allowed any interaction with his soldiers and civilians. That of course included family as Robert found them a distraction for newlyweds or the younger enlisted trying to sneak in their "sister" for post training recreation or buying illicit items strictly banned from the living quarters.

Even here on such a planet, the trash of society still managed to create a good portion of the guard units. Robert of course an experienced NCO before being an officer was easily able to see through their lies and implemented harsh, unfair but ruthlessly efficient standing orders to crack down on discipline. He would relax on discipline once they were deployed or bloodied but until then females would not be….. Helping Tarth increase the population.

"DETAIL ATTENTION! Good afternoon sir" Robert gave a quick salute to the nameless soldier. He didn't wear a one hundred patch nor did he have any irregularities only Helikians had, so he didn't warrant a second look. "At ease private" The five soldiers standing next to the private quickly ended their brief stand at standing at attention while the one who saluted breathed a sigh in relief. Robert just nodded to himself before locking himself and preparing himself for war. This one wasn't going to be a pretty one he could already tell

* * *

But did it truly matter

The blood sweat and tears

We we're sent to die

We we're sent to save

-The Historian

"Our objective is a little piss hole called Rivia hooah?" soldiers cracked smiled after repeating hoo ah back to their PL Moonsun. "Some dumb civies thought life was unfair and decided to rebel... They think they have a rough life." every guardsman chuckled at that with one hollering. "They ain't nevah been on a ruck march sarge!"

"Shut up private! The Chapter Master himself said we get to go down and teach them a lesson hooah!" the soldiers echoed my hoo ah and prepared their gear and soon thereafter the ramp lowered allowing us to spill out, fan out and secure the perimeter.

We were roughly a mile away from the Hive city if you could just fly to it. On the ground it was a different story. We were on a hill that overlooked multiple other smaller hills that while they weren't tall would force conventional movement to flow around it as if you would pour water down past a series of stones. I was informed that our foes held little in the ways of ranged weapons, so we would be perfectly safe from such a short distance away. The best part was the hill we were at was large and flat enough at the top we could easily base all of us here, and we had a great view of the siege lines.

"Lieutenant!" a voice boomed. My leg started to tremble as I rushed to the Chapter Master and rendered a crisp salute. "Take your men and scout ahead. A transport should be in route towards our position" I gave another salute before scurrying away not trusting the lump in my throat to give a response to the god. I quickly found my soldiers and gave them the orders.

"Alright it's from The Drake Lord himself. We go in a platoon column fire team wedge. We get there on that hill over there-" I pointed to one of the few lower hills down below. "Set up and act as a forward OP. Any questions?" All I got were heads going east west. Nodding, I did the final orders and we got ready.

In quick order I got my platoon formed up in a platoon column firetrap wedge and made quick efficient movement. It took little time to find a worn path and the hill. We quickly ascended before we got 360 security and I took stock of our situation. We we're on a dirt path and all around us was grass without any trees. We we're on what I believe a savanna was. A large open field with grass.

"Sarge!" glancing over my RTO handed me a pair of binos* before pointing in the distance. I peered into them and saw the rough outline of a vehicle making quick progress towards us. "Is the vox up Raken?"

"Roger sarge. I got Hilko on comms when ready." Raken patted his heavy vox absent mindedly. I chuckled thinking about how he spent hours cleaning and working on the damn thing. I swore the forge world was giving us second hand shit.

"Go ahead and call it in. Even an idiot like Hilko will know what to do." Raken nodded before working the radio.

"Hunter Actual this is Alpha 1. Confirmed sighting on the VIP over"

"Alright I'll report it" I glared at the vox and the obvious lack of radio discipline Hilko used. We we're not ready for this war. It was easy to say that the 3,000 guardsmen we're ready to fight, but it was such an exaggeration of our abilities. I just placed my hope in the Chapter Master and prayed to the bloodied angel that the space marine would carry the day. In hindsight we should've never survived.

We had left tall and proud to this world with all the arrogance only youth marching to war could give you. Only the Helikian's looked at this mission with nervous tension while those that followed Raken's ramblings trembled in excitement to fight for the lord who ascended the throne. Robert tried to find the best placement of men and ordinance but in the end he knew it mattered little. Hundreds of his men he painstakingly trained would die like the numbers they were always viewed as.

We received orders to watch the fortifications below preparing to besiege the area. We were to be used as a quick reaction force to help the PDF if the infected were to try and escape. The Chapter Master left for an unknown reason, but I was too used to it to bother with the rumors of a rescue mission.

Instead, I enjoyed the foxhole I had someone dig and slept when I could or watched Raken draw the siege lines and comment here and there to either bother him or in true speculation of a few errors he purposely drew to create a sense of drama in his sketch.

After a few hours or untold hours the soldier I placed on watch I saw his face as he pointed to what he was looking at. Here he was watching from a hilltop observing his worst fears, I watched a wall of flesh met a wall of fortifications and Las blasts. The tide was for a mere second halted. For a second, I thought the men would hold. I thought the sheer volume of firepower would be enough. I learned in this very moment it wasn't enough.

I swore the tide became alive. The mob of creatures was like... water or a moving hand... a moving unholy spell of doom that seemed to swallow those men up whole. It started slowly gently creating pockets of defenders before it surrounded them and slowly consumed them. There were a few pockets of resistance that started to flee before being eaten like cattle. Those who stood their ground we're eaten piecemeal. The mob was a gaping maw consuming what little stood in it's way.

I would never forget the vox chatter. The pleads, the screams and worse of all the moans of the unloving. Raken vomited all over himself no doubt taking in one of the thousands of scenes where a human was eaten alive. It was vile, ugly and atrocious. A terrible sun that must be punished, yet I knew in my heart it would be foolish to save those soldiers already damned. I needed to act before my men choked.

Before I could say anything an order from our vox muffled out our orders. "Lieutenant! get back here ASAP we're doing a full withdrawal! Forget those soldiers down below they're buying us time!"

My men looked at me almost afraid I'd say no we're going back to save one of the many squads begging for help as they ran to us. "You heard him back to base! No platoon formation! stay with your squads and move!" "What about the men running to us!?" "They aren't our men! leave them!" With that we ran. How could I leave those soldiers to such a terrible fate and not feel guilt?

You must be an idiot to question my decision. First we were only 100 strong against a tide of enemies. Secondly, they weren't us. Those soldiers I never met, meaning, it was easy to just walk away. After the battle I tried to find it within myself to find a reason to stay for the massacre. I couldn't find one reason*. All I felt was relief as we flew away to the sight of soldiers falling to their knees in defeat. I lived and they didn't. It wasn't fair, but I would take this deal any day was all I thought as we loaded up into the ships that would take us to safety aboard the strike cruiser. There was a solemn silence as everyone was a lost for words.

Eventually one of the newer privates spokes up. "What the…. -What was that?!" Robert had no clue and the horrors that he just witnessed. All of the other guardsmen looked at Robert for direction at a loss at what happened. They just saw what would belong in an old lady's horror story to keep the children in their beds rather than an actual enemy wreaking havoc on friendly lines of local PDF strategic bottlenecks and dead man zones. I looked at all of the questioning faces of the soldiers I trained all those months ago all searching my face to answer the impossible. "The Chapter Master will tell us all we need to know" I deflected on the higher authority as I always had done when words couldn't reach my own understandings.

It was a quiet ride back up to the ship with soldiers unloading. I saw dozens of thunderhawks disembarking their stunned cargo with only a few soldiers unaffected or shrugging it off as I was. The predators among wolves. The real soldiers. On Helik only those who survived two tours could remain active as they proved battle didn't warp their minds. These people of Tarth were of a weaker breed I thought as I saw a few surround another who spewed his guts out and tried to comfort him.

I was proud of my own soldiers forcing their bowels to stay put. I knew a few were a little having a hard time. A thunderhawk I noticed well from the fresher paint job than other thunderhawks arrived. The pilot's who I gotten his name wrong multiple times David landed no doubt with the Chapter Master in tow. I saw the Chapter Master slightly duck and touch the top of the landing ramp as he got off as the ramp went down. His armor was slick with blood and gore. The signs of battle evident as I saw a piece of flesh wedged between the teeth of his chainblade. If I didn't know better I would've thought this angel of death had come to collect the souls of the damned within this room. He looked up as he seemed to notice all of us standing in his holy presence. A bolt shell could be dropped on the bridge and be heard as we all waited for anything the Astarte could say or offer. A deep baritone voice answered the unspoken call.

"What has happened today is a tragedy, the lives of those guardsmen below us lost because of the incompetence of their commanders they were unread and ill prepared to deal with such a mass of enemies we will not make the same mistake.. Rest now, and harden your hearts, this is only the beginning." with that he went off no doubt to the bridge as I witnessed a crowd of soldiers harass the pilot for what happened to the Chapter Master.

I just looked at my men who all gave me the look of horror I usually associated with extra latrine duty and kitchen patrol. They didn't look like they wanted to clean the world out. I didn't blame them, but within my heart I had no fear because I knew the chapter master was here. "You heard the Chapter Master we're taking this planet back." The soldiers nodded a sense of duty restored to overpower the feeling of helplessness.

*Records hold that a few soldier's from the local PDF were within rifle range of the retreating soldiers. There's also a record of 17 lasrounds expended without a recorded reason.

* * *

We made ready for war after a few hours when the Chapter Master negotiated with a hive city. Rumor had it he caused a regime change, but I didn't get paid enough to care one way or the other. We came down on thunderhawks and joined the labor for a final defense to protect the civilians. A full evacuation of a duty was underway. Why? It's better to have 3,000 guardsmen become zombies than hundreds of thousands civilians. It was a numbers game. Before we went to our deaths. I exerted all the favors I had gained from the previous voyages with the crew to sit my men down for a final meal granted the final speech helped.

I didn't need to state it as such every man knew it. We sat in an empty room large enough to seat us on various boxes and such and eat a slice of grox meat, half a loaf of bread, canned fruit and a stiff drink of questionable origins. The most expensive favor was getting a large mass of off duty navy personnel to come. I wanted a light environment to try and hide what was potentially a last meal feeling in the air as the moral was on a knife point edge I didn't want torn apart. I watched from a distance unwilling to have a final conversation with someone. Maybe that's why I didn't socialize, I just know from previous engagements that talking to someone before they die tend to haunt you more than anything else.

I saw Raken showing a few drawing he made. They were beautiful sketches of sunsets and forests back on Helik. Darius was having a fierce game of naming exotic flowers and what they did. A couple guardsmen and crew members gathered in a circle to talk about things irrelevant to the war. A few soldiers and navy crew did slink off to have a cheap encounter, yet the atmosphere seemed to favor a quiet party of fear and anxiety. A dangerous game to ask about the upcoming battle without actually stating anything.

Soon a serf came, who walked over to me and told me it was time to go. I realized after a few seconds that this serf was the very same one that spoke to us when the Chapter Master was leaving the ship for Tarth all those months ago. Robert took notice by the missing chip in his left ear. Robert turned to see all his troopers looking at him with a mix of anxiety and fear. Cups were held a little tighter and the smiles had a little less light going into their eyes. What do you say? They watched a PDF force larger than us get destroyed in hours unable to even reach us a few miles away. For Helikians, these…. Things were what we prayed and tried to appease to keep away from us in desperate situations.

I of course couldn't show my fear nor tell them anything else. I was worried my own voice would betray what I thought about the deployment. With a silent look I spoke gently, I don't know how, but my voice carried over the large cargo room to every trooper under my command. "I know we didn't sign up to fight these…. Things." a few troopers let out a few self pitying grins in agreement. "What we did sign up for was to protect those we know and care about…. I don't know much about strategy, but I do know logic. We stay on the ship the disease will spread like any other one. Then it'll eventually you know spread from this planet to another…. Then another…. Soon it'll go to Helik and Tarth." The troopers eyes were still dead all seemed to care little. "We have a space marine those things have numbers." I searched my memory all the way back to my father. A captain gone priest after a terrible battle. "No world will be beyond his wrath, nor will he abandon those who carry it out"

I paraphrased what little I could recollect. The soldiers nodded in grim determination all probably believing the quote to be true. I never felt like I pushed them to their duty if anything I felt like I was buying time before we went onto those dreaded thunderhawks before we went down into the ring of steel called a hive. A trooper or two started walking to the hanger and soon a flood of people were going. Raken was ever present finding his way to my side his hands shaking somewhat as he tried to smile.

I noticed he had hastily showed his artwork into a pouch on his hip. I gently pulled the papers out to get a better glance. A saw what he always drew. A beautiful landscape and a few more of than landscape turning into a beautiful hive city with lights and a sky to match.

I carefully folded it and placed it back into his pouch and looked into his eyes. "Raken don't worry. I will make sure you live I swear." Raken nodded in quick jerking motions no doubt adrenaline flowing through his body.

"Rob!" his eyes lit up realizing he shouted instead of speaking. A few curious looks were given to Raken as the last few people looked at him as they left the cargo room. The door being blocked due to the large crowd leaving.

"Rob that was a quote from Uncle Darr" I nodded surprised Raken knew my father's nickname as a priest. We still haven't talked about how exactly we were related. I assumed Raken was just an orphan like me adopted by the jolly old priest. "Yes it is. We'll talk about this once we win this war." I smiled with all the false confidence I could muster. Raken just nodded before following me out.

We needed flamers and stubbers to just fire the volume of ammunition needed to just slow the horde. Mortars would be useless honestly, but I still wouldn't mind a few dozen. I had carapace armor while the average trooper didn't. I looked at Raken wearing a flak jacket and that was it. In a decision that would have gotten me in serious trouble if another officer noticed I tore off my carapace armor and told Raken to switch with me. I wouldn't lose my only family member to a one of those undead things. I didn't say a word as I strapped on Raken's flak jacket and started to walk to the deployment zone despite Raken's pleads to wear the armor I gave him.

In my mind's eye I saw the end of my life already down below. A deadly premonition that I always felt before battle an ingrained fear inside well everyone if I had to hazard a guess. A fear of the unknown and the unknown factor of how badly it would affect a future yet to be determined. It was also a question of the past. How much longer until Robert could return to his wife in death? Soon was all he heard in his head.

* * *

"Here they come" I looked over at my troopers. I strode confidently as I heard the cry of alarm. Today was a great day to kill and to die. At least that was what I yelled. Inwardly, I wished a regiment of guardsmen would appear out of thin air and join us to hold the line, perhaps a titian or space marine that were always angry and spoiled for a fight. The chances of that were just as great as I would win this war alone. Instead Robert had to settle for an old man who clung to his rifle as if it was a piece of paper about to blow away in the wind. Robert was going to kill the PDF officer in charge that gave his section of the wall the old timers. Luckily, there was a younger officer who tried his best to encourage and strengthen the defenders on the wall.

"GAS GAS GAS!" I spun around to see a soldier making the signal to place gas masks on. A hand covering his mouth and another in a fist going from the top of his head over his other fist. He died. The fool was on the ground screaming as his muscles would tighten until they would cramp up and literally shake him to death. I saw his body move like a snake with its head chopped off hitting others with such violence they would yelp in pain and eventually another would place a merciful shot in his brain.

I already guessed this course of action and had my soldiers have their masks hanging around their waists. It took less than three seconds of panicked practiced motion to get the things on. The troops no doubt were thankful for all the times I did gas attacks on them in the training environment.

"FRAKKING GET THOSE GAKKERS!' An excited soldier yelped as thunderhawks flew overhead dropping pure explosive relief over hostile lines. The destruction blew apart the ground and bodies as if a god of old had punched the ground before us with his clenched fist. Everything shook from the concussive force as I felt the raw unused energy shake my body in a euphoric way a woman never could. "I love explosions" was all I could say as the feeling of invincibility overtook my body as adrenaline filled it also. I turned and saw soldiers hidden under huge rocks and I just smiled. Not in a crazy way, but a relief it wasn't me and a sign that it was true I was a god unable to die.

I turned and grabbed the sobbing mess of a private and pointed at the running screeching horde that would trample over those too slow. "You feel that son?" without waiting for a response I leveled my lasgun and laid down dozens of lasrounds of pure unfiltered rounds of hate tearing into the undead. This was the thrill of battle. My blood boiled at the fight a breach was formed and the undead poured forth. Fortunately, it was big enough for only three or four to run in at a time. We fired aimlessly not needing to waste precious time to exterminate the foes set before us.

"Tossing frag!" a voice yelled before a scurry of movement followed. A loud whooshing sound gave out. The so called grenade was just a bottle with fuel aflame. "Idiot now we're fighting undead on fire!" I hollered out as I continued to fire into the unliving horde. We were able to pour a unholy amount of fire as the foe continued to scale the wall. It took us two minutes before we realized the horde was able to climb the wall faster than before.

"Sir! They're using their own dead as a ladder!" a soldier cried as he reloaded. I didn't say a word as the horde suddenly made a surge towards us. Whatever orders cried out I couldn't decipher. What I saw was the three soldiers in front of me get trampled as the surge roared at me a foot away.

Crazed eyes stared at me with wide open maws that were chipped from biting all manners of things. Behind me was the end of the wall leading to a harsh drop. My left and right were soldiers pointing their rifles at the charging horde, but the constant waves would cause them to eventually lose focus. The PDF commander standing next to me did the bravest thing I ever saw.

With a roar worthy of any…. Soldier, he charged the horde chainsword roaring held in both hands. With practiced ease or perhaps the adrenaline of knowing his ultimate demise his first strike ended the life of two of the undead. Two of the elder PDF soldiers took heart and tore knives from their sheaths and joined the commander yelling out "FOR RIVIA" tackling their own targets screaming in unholy agony as the were bitten and clawed at. Despite this they continued to stab blindly as their eyes were quickly torn out.

"TAKE HEART! MEN!' were the final words of the commander as he defiantly stood at the opening of the wall. His hair slick with blood and guts. His body hunched from exertion and chainsword clutched in a stone hard grip as his left side was covered in blood. From the undead or his own body I knew not. A loose group of PDF survivors surrounded the officer at the hole holding all manners of weapons for the next surge. The rag tag soldiers weren't PDF trainees any longer or retirees. There stood the heroes of humanity standing at the breach of the wall holding back the darkness in grim determination unwilling to leave this world silently.

"Retreat sir, I have three Rivians to my left two good Rivians to my right. We will hold this position until we create an opening and will charge through!" the survivors nodded with a determination that for a second led me to believe that they alone would hold this wall and win the war. Reality hit once I heard the moaning of the dead as they gathered for another surge.

"What is your name sir?" the commanders green eyes met mine before stating in a brave voice. "Caius!* And so are those who stand with me!" a yell of approval met that statement as the soldiers readied themselves.

"Good luck Caius… Once the opening is created I will lead the charge myself to relieve you" it was an empty gesture we both knew the reality. A grim nod was given before he turned his focus back to the opening.

I turned to my own men all battered but all present. 100 assigned 43 standing 45 dead and 12 wounded and on the way already to the rear. "Withdrawal to the secondary defenses!" My soldiers nodded and handed the six Rivians additional ammo and such as I turned to leave Darius grabbed me.

"We can't just leave good soldiers behind. They're better used at the secondary li-"

"Don't deny these men a honorable death protecting their homes" and with that I walked past Darius. I never did learn their fate on the official record. I know that after the war a memorial was created for those brave defenders. Although, I also heard it was void of any names outside the nobles who died.

*Caius the name of a local hero who protected his town from demons for three days and nights a popular children's tale in Rivia.

* * *

The withdrawal was quick efficient and at the back of my mind and vox messages it was due to brave PDF group's holding their ground with an unstoppable strength. A message even claimed a civilians in hiding ran to the aid of the defenders on a section of the wall with an assortment of arms and were able to push the horde back onto the wall before dying. I had yet to hear reports about Astartes dropping planet side.

We quickly got into preset positions. What I would give for a heavy bolter or a good old belt fed stubber. I saw the Chapter Master charge the gate and barely get in before the gate would've made him into paste if the gate keepers were of weaker stuff and closed the gate prematurely.

"Ready lads 'ere they come!" hollered one of the soldier's in my company. I really hated their accents. The first 'wave' consisted of a few dozen runners. They were target practice. Then came the bulk by the fifth wave. The last one I ordered fixed bayonets. I forced a few undead down the pile of undead that was being created just like the last one in order to scale our walls.

Then we had a respite. Nothing came. "Darius where the hell is Raken?" I asked as he reported that we were down to a third of our effective combat strength. "I heard he's off the line you would have better luck asking first plat second squad." I nodded before doing as he suggested.

I went to where someone said Raken was. I inwardly frowned at the display. Raken was sitting on the ground alone with the lasgun barrel under his chin. That itself wasn't an odd sight. After so many hours in combat soldiers got lazy or didn't fear their weapons as much. What was worrisome was his eyes vacantly staring at the sky. I had one chance to save Raken from the looks of it. One Helik, this was a very common sight. After a soldier saw war in it's ugliest color he would find himself questioning his own life and sanity.

I never there's a point but I saw dozens of friends I called brothers take their own life. I did what I thought was best. I walked over to Raken took a knee moved so I could look into his eyes and asked him "You alright?" a numb shake of the head was all I got. I hugged him before devolving into gentle whispers and coaxing a response out of him. The second I saw a little bit of light return to his eyes I quickly said.

"Well suck it the fuck up Raken! This isn't a game! This is a war! Now get off your ass and report to your squad leader! If you wanna sit there like a bitch! kill yourself and save us the time and effort!" I screamed into his face with all the anger and passion I could. I abruptly stood up and left. I counted to three. one... two... thr- I heard motion and the sound of Raken getting up. It wasn't much better than putting a band aide on a terrible wound. This tactic only lasted one numb hour before the victim would implode more or less.

I turned and saw Raken shaking in fear. He touched his face twice. On the second time I realized he was crying. He was deadly scared of going onto that wall again. Who was I to demand a fifteen year old to return where people twice his age fought for children Raken's own age. How could I justify sending my own blood up to the hell hole I fought in to protect them from. When I was his age, I was still carefree on a farm. Raken briefly spoke about his life with his part of the family. He talked about joining at 13 before finding his way to me at 14. He didn't have a childhood like other kids, yet here he was killing just as efficiently as a war vet... Technically he would be one after this war. His innocence was lost at the age most worry over the girl from across the hab.

Audible crying was heard, Raken was bawling before he looked at me in puffy red eyes. "I can't! I can't Rob" he tried to say something before he choked and devolved into a sobbing mess. I felt a heap of guilt as I saw a boy dressed up as a soldier weep. I suddenly notice the oversized uniform on his small frame and the acne on his face and the hair or two that would pass as facial hair. It was different than the photos they show you of kids in war. A child crying at the wreckage of her home. instead, I was watching a man who was what I wanted every guardsman to be slowly become what I ignored. A fifteen year old who had responsibilities he shouldn't have at his age.

I took a step towards him, and he flinched no doubt he saw me hit one of the soldiers from earlier. I cursed at the world. Why did we have to come here. clenching my fist, I grabbed Raken by his neck and manhandled him next to me. At this point he was screaming and shouting not to return to the wall. I didn't travel far before a crowd followed us with their eyes as I walked to the thunder hawks.

There was a huge mass of people. Thousands gathered to escape the doomed planet. I tried to push my way past for people to quickly plug the hole I tried to create. Verbally speaking to them all I got was angered remarks asking for me to return to the front lines. It was hard trying to insure my cousin didn't find a way out of my grasp a he silently clawed and punched my flak armor.

I fired my lasgun into the air twice to grant me entry after brute force did nothing. I don't know how I did it but I got the two of us to the thunder hawks while Raken kicked, screamed and worse of all would just collapse and dig in his heels while the crowd hurled insults, fists and legs into us. The crowd was in a mania as they saw what they saw as people stealing their hope.

I saw the pilot and co pilot standing there. I recognized the pilot from who knows where from my time on the ship. "Hey! I got a priority 1 casualty!" The pilot rushed to me and scanned Raken with expert fingers probing for any additional injury. After a second or two she looked up at me and shook her head. "I'm sorry sarge! We can't take him even if he was missing a limb! Civilians are first ones out before anyone else!" I swore and turned to the side to see the people already loaded on grab onto their seats tighter or glare at me.

"Please..."

"Warrant Officer Vera-"

"He's my only family. He's only fifteen!" the pilot looked guilty as she turned and saw several older gentlemen look away and ignore the youth that was currently punching the chest plate of my armor in a silent dying sob.

"Look unless someone is willing to give up his seat, your friend needs to return to the wall and protect the LZ" to my anger I heard many agree to that sentiment. I jabbed my finger into the pilot's flight suit with all of the anger I felt.

"Listen here bitch-"

"-there's no need to get violent son" I looked up I saw an older man. He honestly was probably my age. He slowly stood up and walked out of the thunderhawk. Turning to Raken he touched him as a calming measure. Raken fell limp and the man grunted before grinning from underneath his filthy robes. He slowly removed the hood to reveal a face with a graceful array of tribal tattoos I knew too well from Toujin witch doctors.

"That boy right there. He missed his destiny... He was born a year too late... He walks a tortured path. I would ask you as an old man to protect one of our sons" the man spoke as if he was describing a dream he had. Unable to connect his words or look at us. "He would've made a great adept of the stars. Take my seat go"

With that the man placed his hood back on before literally disappearing. He took three steps towards the crowd before I couldn't see his distinct figure. "Load him up!" I turned to see the pilot who didn't seemed bothered or aware of what happened. I looked and saw Raken wasn't limp able to leave my grasp before getting into his seat on his own no longer tormented. Without the ability to ask more questions as the crew started to get in place I just walked away back towards the wall unable to really understand why the man did what he did, or if I just read too much into it. By the time he made it to the wall the memory of that was erased and replaced with a memory of an old man claiming he wanted to die in his own hive than live in another hive. If one could look closely and past the web of the warp they'd see that robbed man create a black mirror before walking through it.* It didn't take long before the city fell. I couldn't tell you what happened as I spent my time saving Raken. All I know was I broke an unkeepable promise to that commander on the wall. I wonder how long he held them off.

*An unreliable source shared this info and should be placed under great scrutiny. Previous Historians believe this was an illusion created by battle fatigue

* * *

The ride back up was silent. Robert looked at his men. Once they took up three thunder hawks. Now, his thunder hawk held his company and a good bit of bravos. A few of them were in post combat shock a few of the younger soldiers spat, cried or poured water into their hands and scrubbed them in a desperate attempt to cleanse them. The older veterans, those Helikians and other veterans, sat in silence thinking about something else or made light talk about topics far removed from what transpired down below. Robert himself was thinking about his wife's hair. He couldn't quite remember the smell of it. It smelled like a fruit the Toujin people grew. Robert wouldn't be shocked if Raken was familiar with the fruit.

Raken... Robert was glad he got him out of the battle after the gate was destroyed. Many soldiers were lost. A few Helikians also at least five from the battlefield news or rumors floating around. All five battle hardened from the annual Helikian wargames. Robert heard only a third of the guard survived since the PDF was absorbing 99% casualties as many refused to leave. Out of those men how many were like Raken and mentally broken from the flood of the undying horde that sought to eat anyone alive to fuel those foul beasts.

This was a terrible battle. A total defeat in Robert's opinion. Robert was lucky he got his survivors out first. Ironically, it was due to the fact only a dozen of them were alive and Captain Klein threw them in the next thunderhawk instead of taking the wounded out first. What gratefulness would usually be present we didn't feel it. Battles normally exhilarated me. The toll of my duty now oppressed me. Over 80 soldiers would lose it all or more than they should in the line of duty. The worst part was I couldn't deploy them as they would be effective. Undead beings didn't have supply lines or simulated victory conditions.

"Sir" Darius spoke up. "Captain Klein says he wants a full muster in armory…. 5 Alpha…" I nodded lost in the past now focused on my wife. What color were her eyes again? "He wants Raken there too." I turned to Darius and felt the thunderhawk slam into the deck. "Helikians take care of their own" I spat out and unbuckled in search of Klein. It didn't take long as he was waiting for us in the hanger with Raken who was standing next to the captain head bowed in ultimate shame and defeat.

"I will not let you send my cousin back to that hell hole!" I drew and pointed my laspistol at Captain Klein. His face stern no doubt hearing how I sent Raken to the ship earlier than the rest of the unit.

"He's one of the best damn soldiers this company has been blessed with by the emperor himself lieutenant!" the added volume at shouting my rank did little to deter me from arguing against sending my cousin back down. The older father figure now looked more like an old corpse gatherer. He was grabbing soldiers in no condition to fight and was creating a new outfit to act as the last line defenders.

"My cousin is in and will not be in a condition to fight in for this battle!"

"Boy do you understand what's going on down there!" the captains accent was all but gone as he yelled at me face to face. He smelled like blood and shit. Then again we all did from the violent fighting against the walking dead.

"My cousin will stay in that bed and so will all the guardsmen you are desperately trying to send to their deaths!" the captain's face turned red with hate before he grounded out a final threat.

"Lieutenant! if you think I don't know about your illiteracy you are wrong! if you think I don't know about the drugs flowing through your barracks you are wrong! If you think after this war I won't report you and take those bars and your life you... are... WRONG!"

"Is that it?" the captain yelled in anger before snapping his fingers. The boxes that laid around containing whatever the thunderhawks needed revealed a dozen of Captain Kleins soldiers. Rifles raised and pointed at us with more than just a passive intent.

I didn't say a word as my own soldiers raised their own weapons at 'friendly' forces. There was no confusion. What we saw were a dozen soldiers while their uniforms were soiled. They were clean compared to my own survivors.

"Stand down shit heads!" a distinctly feminine voice rang out. It was the pilot that brought Raken up and technically higher rank than the Captain and I due to us being on the deck of a ship. "We are all on the same side here aren't we?!"

I glared at the captain who glared back before he relaxed and motioned his soldiers to stand down. I didn't return the favor instead growling out a affirmation to the warrant officer. Captain Klein turned heel and left as a squad of arms men showed up. He spoke over his shoulder. "Careful Robert I've let you Helikians have your freedom. When we return I will extinguish whatever trace of your glorious Helik I can find!"

"Its Helikia to you SIR!" I growled out. Only to be greeted by a laugh at my anger. "Tarth will swallow you whole son" In that moment I decided on a few things. That accent was fake, and I would not let Helik fall into obscurity.

"Darius… Kill that bastard the next time you can"

"Sir, I thought you two were on good terms-"

"Helikians protect their own. He just threatened Raken's welfare" I turned and left the hanger taking two steps before hearing the rest of the soldiers follow me. Klein would pay. I was going to tear his precious idea of Tarth apart just to spite him. I was also going to kill his family like how he tried to kill mine.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm struggling a bit with balancing video games, college, writing and fixing the paperwork problems with my job. Please by all means share what you like don't like corrections and etc. It'll help improve the quality of the chapter. Normally, I share the chapter with Austan. I didn't with this one as I wanted to just get this out before I sink into a week long period of just rewriting the same content and such. We've also been working on the future of this double featured fanfiction series and I personally didn't want him to stop writing about his chapter 7 and focus on this chapter two.**

 **I tried my best to flesh out Robert, Raken and start bringing in Darius as a character. I feel like Robert is a bit on an odd psychological profile. Meanwhile Raken realizes what he actually signed up for as I don't think a 15 year old no matter what back ground could really cope with seeing people being eaten alive. I always enjoyed the brief mention of the brave commander in chapter 5 of a special founding ,and I wanted him to really stand out as a patriotic soldier. I hope I did him justice. Any thoughts on Darius?**

 **Slothman30: I didn't realize there was confusion in the line breaks. For the most part its pretty linear, but I will try in future chapters to insure that there is no timeline confusion. Thank you for informing me I reread the previous chapter and saw parts where I actually thought I removed to prevent such a confusion. I apologize. I hope this chapter doesn't need such a thing, but if so please tell me and I will create a system and implement it not only in future chapters but also the previous ones. Thank you for the encouragement also it means a lot to me that you reviewed.**

 **Rankorer: Thank you also for the review and encouragement. I don't necessarily understand the part which you said the special founding is a bit mild, and I would like to hear more about it to both bring up with Austan 123 and for brain food as I write. I would like to do this guardmen fanfiction right as I believe this is one of the few stories in which the guard is more fleshed out as an organization rather than a group slash unit as I plan to write about the guard at a crusading level with many unique regiments contained inside.**

 **I don't mean to step on toes with my comments and if you take them as an insult please tell me. I enjoy writing. I don't want to lose a whole FF because I'm being a wise crack.**

 **On a more personal level I would love to hear about regiment ideas or new weapons. Anything even creation of your own character. I can write in my own characters, but I also plan on writing this for years to come and would like to create a FF that you the reader would smile about when you see an update and such.**

 **Anyways next chapter will be well... Read Austan123's FF if you haven't already to get spoilers. I wonder where Robert will be.**


	3. Plague War pt2

Chapter 3

"If a soldier fails in his duties he will be demoted

He will be allowed to keep his patches

He will be placed on extra garrison details

Above all else he will be allowed only four hours of sleep

And one meal until he finds courage once more"

-Article 1 Section 1

* * *

"Sir, the men have all rifles turned in" Robert nodded as he looked at the last soldier hand in their rifle and join the gaggle of a dozen or so others in the back of the room sitting around in the armory. "Chances are we'll be on lockdown until all rifles are accounted for…. We'll wait here" Darius nodded and walked to the group of soldiers waiting about to spread the order and lighting a smoke along with a select group of others.

Raken stood with the others while I stood apart. It was due to no small part of the earlier encounter with Klein. At least that's what I figured. I cared little in regards to what they thought only if they were combat ready. I knew for a fact half of them if they survived would ask to leave the guard and return to the boring labor of the everyday civilian.

I tried to be a civilian. I went from job to job utterly lost doing a bit of everything. Farming to security for a bar. In the end, I realized I couldn't leave. I enjoyed being a soldier not needing to think only following orders. The structure of having no choices was a comfort with the security it brought. Those who left would no doubt find the same truth I did.

"Excuse me sir, I need you to turn in your laspistol also"

Robert turned to the voice to see a young boy with an outstretched hand. Robert rolled his eyes before handing the boy his laspistol. It didn't bother him like other officers. It was the rules and regulations of the ship, but what actually mattered to Robert was a tech priest or more likely the sergeant at arms would give the pistol a one over inspecting for any problems. While never the best of inspections, Robert knew the sergeant at arms in this hanger Sergeant Stienner was a hard worker and would at least insure the gun wasn't covered in blood. The guard hated the navy, but these deck hands weren't too bad in Robert's opinion.

The boy hurried away as Robert mulled over those thoughts. The rest of his soldiers an odd dozen with a few others joining in pairs or alone from other units waiting with 'Alpha company' waiting for word of any other surviving soldiers of their own company.

Robert paced the room waiting for some word of what was next. Captain Klein wasn't too pleased with the Raken situation. Robert heard another Captain was dead the other hardly able to give commands as his own command structure was in disarray. Robert had a whole company of 18 including the 5 lost soldiers waiting word for their own higher ups.

They were just wasting away. The loading process had probably just finished and Robert wasn't inclined to find the other officers for another stuffy meeting about pointless topics. The Chapter Master was the one creating all the battle plans instead of leaving it to senior command. While he couldn't argue that the Drake Lord had vastly more experience. Robert would've argued in private of course that a guard officer should decide where and when the guard deployed as they knew full well the capabilities of the unit instead of using horde tactics like earlier. Robert personally would've tried to shell that city to oblivion denying the horde valuable food and manpower while getting all the PDF forces for a counter offensive with Thunderhawks strafing, but Robert wasn't going to walk up to the eight foot avatar of war itself and try to argue his point of view.

As luck would have it a serf ran in. One Robert had never met before. Seeing for a brief second it's younger face before it screamed Robert put two and two together and figured it was just another nameless serf that would matter little in the grand scheme of things.

"HELP HELP! The soldiers! They're fighting and biting one another like madmen!" before anyone could say a word a green blur tackled the serf. Without a word spoken everyone froze in place watching the serf desperately hold the guardsman's neck as he tried to bite down on the serfs neck. The crazed soldier was able to beat the serf's face in like it was nothing soon leaving a purple lump that sooner resembled an eggplant than a face.

"OUT OF THE WAY LAND LUBBERS!" Sergeant at Arms Stienner unleashed a volley of rounds tearing into the pair on the floor as if they were nothing blasting away the head of the guardsman and a hole into the chest of the serf. Robert felt bile hit the back of his throat at the violent display shocked into inactivity.

"You saved that one up didn't you" Sergeant Darius spoke up suspiciously wiping away at the corner of his mouth. The Sergeant at Arms smirked before another green blur flashed past the door.

"Lock that shit I don't wanna die like that guy!" a voice yelped out. Stienner vocally agreed before unlocking the 'metal cage' housing our weapons. "C'mon we got work to do" in a way it didn't sound that different from a father casually talking about everyday work.

Robert wasn't one to be an officer. He was an uneducated NCO. His grammar poor as he would speak with an odd mix of low Gothic befitting a country bumpkin with the vocabulary of a priest. This allowed him a certain... Flexibility as an NCO but it created problems as an officer. Robert found humor in the fact how he talked impacted how he was going room to room killing undead creatures on a ship.

"Stack up!" Any element of surprise was gone as the smell of burnt flesh and iron filled the air. With practiced ease, the squad surrounded the door. One on the left side angled ready to hit the open button. Three on the right side pressed as close as possible to the corridor. The trio also were pressed against each other able to feel the pound of each member's heart.

Three other guardsmen were ten to fifteen meters away aiming down their respective hallway. There for the right side four for the left. All were sweating from going door to door like this. There were 17 to start with. An oddly specific number only known as they only filled one table at chow with a seat to spare. Only 11 remained due to these new undead. Unlike the ones down planet side, these undead were closer to feral humans. Dead yet a crazed look in their eyes made them look like a human who hungered for human flesh in a morbid fashion not wanting to eat, but an odd fetish to consume another for the ultimate unholy pleasure.

Three Robert had to put down a number he remembered because all three were bitten at the same time and ironically were brothers. The other four bled out huge chunks missing and unable to be revived as zombies for an unknown reason to Robert. The duty of cleaning the ship was disgusting Robert found. The ship was massive and Robert's 'Company' soon found signs that people had already cleared the room. Seeing that a few of the zombies were pulverized at what looked like was a boot print Robert quickly understood they were clearing the left side of the ship while the Chapter Master annihilated the right half of the ship relatively speaking.

We decided the best way to tell our fellows a room was cleared was to use the very filth of the now dead undead to draw a large blood red X over doors. After we cleared the ship I heard we saved a few lives as crew members used this information to hide.

A sleek silent slide of a door brought me back into the fight. Robert tapped twice against the metal frame before violently rushing into the doorway rifle raised to engage any target. What he saw was an officer's room with all manners of furniture in a six by six room. Without hesitation Robert ripped the dresser to his left into the center of the room his soldiers following his example spilled into the room throwing everything they saw into the center of the room while four soldiers stayed out in the hallway guarding each way. Another two only a step into the room rifles drawn and pointed at the center of the room.

Aside from a bed, dresser and various seats three people sat on top of the pile shaking in fear with a bleeding animal. The little group if you could call it that were yelling or screaming at us the whole way. "1 UP!' thus started the chorus of the seven in the room yelling their designated number out to show that all were up and alive.

"Get off of us!" The lady shrieked. Darius paid her no mind prying her eye open looking for any sign of infection before the lady drew an object from under her clothes. Training kicked in, Darius caught her arm forcing it up skywards before her head slammed into Darius face leaving a bleeding mess. He was then pushed towards the guardsmen by the lady's male companion. With the woman's shaking hold out a kitchen knife, and the man's shiv pointed at the soldiers. The calm cool attitude of fluid movement changed to one of aggressive diplomacy.

"Ma'am we are checking you for infection!" The lady started to shake even more. The man drew up to his full height standing with the lady following putting the child behind them. There was still a chance to try and talk to them. Honestly, Robert doubted that as he noticed the absence of safeties being flicked off. The soldiers no longer bothered with that pointless precaution.

"We don't need to be check!" her hand was visibly shaking. A glint peered out. A ring?

"Yes you do honey" Darius shot back nursing back his pride of being pushed aside like a common worker.

"Put the fucking weapons down or I swear on the emperor! I will force you!" private Svien shouted out shoving his rifle towards the group.

"Are you threatening me!"

"I will kill you in 5!"

"I've done nothing wrong-"

"4!"

"-child!"

"3!"

"You peasant filth!"

"2"

"When I tell my hus-"

"1!"

"Band about th-!"

Everyone opened fire killing the lady, man child and animal. Their shots were precise shots into their heads leaving an odd family display of faceless people. "Check their bodies" Darius and Svien went to work.

"No crap? Sir the lady had two bite marks!" Svien yelled before checking the animal. Robert noticed the lady's hand no longer had a shine to it. Svien probably stole the ring. It was pointless to punish him they were all going to die in these grey hallways soon enough if they couldn't link up with other soldiers.

"Man has a bleeding wound right arm... probably nails!"

"The pet is clean!" Svien got up rejoining the semicircle arranged around the bodies.

"Helikia preserve me. Sir the kid is clean"

Robert swore under his breath before looking at his men. They had made this mistake a few times. The biggest reasons were the itchy trigger fingers, but Robert blame the civilians themselves as they would run towards the soldiers without obeying direct orders given to them. "We don't have an option we treat everyone as a threat. We know bites…. Cause this infection and that girl next to those two could've easily caused a problem." Robert trailed off. He realized none of the soldiers actually cared. Instead, there seemed to be an overall feeling of relief as the soldier's realized they were justified. An innocent death wiped clean off their hands. There wouldn't be any judgement on their heads. Darius was the only one who cared. His eyes kept flickering back to the small body that laid on top of the furniture clinging to the crazed mother.

*DAKKA DAKKA* each shot was followed by a harsh metallic clang. There was only one weapon with that distinct sound. "Praise the emperor it's the Drake Lord! We'll see this through!" Private Serjin excitedly said as he nudged another.

"Or it means we're close to the source…. Darius take half cover our ass-" Darius quickly pointed to several troopers and quickly left to reclear areas already cleared and to protect the corridor. "Everyone else on me. There's filth that needs cleansing."

The firing intensified as we ran forward. Darius' soldiers always a ways away. I only knew they were close by the isolated shots of a lasgun. The route I went down were covered in gore covered walls and destroyed bodies. A loud boom caused us to pause as we scanned the walls for a potential breakthrough before we continued in an even faster pace. We were probably only meters away, but the ship was intentionally designed to be a maze to fight against borders. Unfortunately, it also caused my lungs and legs to burn like when I went through Option 5 training.

Finally, we saw the sight. A youth on the floor slowly dying with at least two dozen rag tag soldiers standing around. With that soldier was the Drake Lord. He was on a knee talking to the soldier. My heartbeat pounded in my ears. I only heard the last bit.

"Honor and sacrifice"

"Honor and sacrifice" under my own breath I uttered the words also head bowed to respect not only the youth, but those fresh faced soldiers that no longer stood besides me. The Drake Lord slowly got up if he did anything special for the dead soldier I couldn't see as the backpack blocked my view. After a few seconds, we saw the Iron Guardian turn to us and then stalk down the corridor filled with those dead infected. There was no words said. The soldiers just awkwardly looked at one another and quietly argued who would be the point man. Chances were they would die just like that youth.

"Sir?" I turned to Darius in an after thought still staring at the bloodied body of the youth. I don't know why as not even hours ago I witnessed terrors worse than this.

"Sergeant Darius?"

"This is a cursed mission isn't it?" I looked into Darius' hopeless eyes. Pits of despair clashed greatly with his usual determined eyes that sought the mission no matter the odds. It didn't fit his usual Helikian demeanour of endless energy to finish the mission despite the odds.

"Whether it is or isn't doesn't matter" I quickly remembered the Helikian creed and picked out a quote. "-We will always finish the mission even if I am the lone survivor." I hoped that the sense of duty would restore Darius' crumbling hope. I felt more comfortable in the field than playing a shrink.

"-For in my duty another will find hope" Darius finished. His eyes held a slight spark as the original squad that followed the Drake Lord quickly followed with our own soldiers slowly bringing up the rear. No doubt a deal was struck over taking the other's garrison duties and such. Promises that had no way of insured they would be fulfilled.

"Darius we signed up for something larger than us. Our sacrifice is the oil the burns brightest in these dark days. Keep it together and maybe the Drake Lord will end all this chaos on this planet."

"And if he fails?" another officer would call Darius a heretic but Robert understood it was the battle stress causing Darius to lose it. Perhaps, the child's death did more than Robert assumed.

"Then we fail as Helikians not cowards" Darius nodded a little light returning to his eyes before slapping his rifle.

"Then let's bring the pain." Robert walked away before hearing Darius mutter.

"It doesn't matter they don't feel pain." Robert walked past his soldiers and looked in a few of their eyes. He only saw hardened eyes that flicked from one place to the next completely absorbed in the task on hand. Their survival and their battle buddies. A hand reached down to feel an ammo pouch filled the brim with identification tags. He saw a few soldiers reach for their own tags that ran around their necks. How many more were they going to collect before the ship was cleansed?

* * *

We waited days for the final battle

We ate our fill like pigs before the slaughter

I rather enjoyed it to be honest

We were the last to deploy the day of battle

To this day I have no idea how Robert pulled that off

-The Historian

* * *

My men were in a catatonic state. The space marine did little to rouse us. Most of the guardsmen did regain steel in their veins after his speech fortunately, but the fire all but left me as I climbed into my thunder hawk ready to go back into the hell hole.

As luck would have it, Captain Klein survived the "raid" on the ship. He once again asked for Raken to head down to the next series of battles we would no doubt face. He continued to harass Alpha company insuring we ate chow last. Uniform inspections at random times. All it caused was those in first battalion viewing Klein as a ruthless dictator. Those from the feudal world now saw Helikians as fellow brothers oppressed by the nobles. I of course didn't try and correct them. I'd be damned if Captain Klein had the last laugh. A few even asked to join our 'tribe' or to be introduced into Helikian ideas. Those fully 'converted' as Darius called it received the sacred sun on their right shoulders.

Hilko even went as far to ignore uniform problems on Alpha as he saw what was going on a waste of time, but he still continued to advocate the elimination of my command posting. The higher ups no doubt saw this as a chance to relax. The officers in the guard saw it as a chance to argue politics, policy and gain influence.

I eventually looked for the day of deployment Raken earlier not finding him until the moment I almost left. He was alone as no one else was staying on the ship aside from the wounded. Raken's right half of his face was still covered in blood from the blow against the bulkhead hours earlier no doubt placed as a last priority for the medicare. A few thugs no doubt Klein's goons had spent nearly half an hour beating my cousin before Darius, Sevien and Soujin had found the goons and Raken's beaten body.

"Ro- Sir" I expected a look of worry or doubt I would return. All over his face was just a blank one thousand yard stare. If I didn't know better the only reason he greeted me was out of some after thought. A distant echo he could barely hold onto and reason with. Nonetheless, I went to reassure Raken placing a hand on his shoulder preventing him from wandering off.

"Raken, We'll be back before you know it" a nod was all I was given before I released him. Both hands were desperately clutching a rag against the wound on his head as he wandered around like one of the undead. I noticed a limp and how he clutched his abdomen hunched over. I swore I knew I should've had Darius with him at all times. This had to be Klein. With that in mind, I swiftly made my way to the hanger not wanting to linger and give Klein the satisfaction.

"El- tee!" Turning, I saw Sergeant Darius walking his way towards me. He wore the standard flak armor minus the helmet as he used his last one to bash a foe's head in earlier. I didn't blame him for not wearing it. Who would want to wear a helmet covered in the gore of an undead. Plus, a helmet just added more problems fighting the undead as in the end they would try to bite the arms and neck for the most part.

"Yes sergeant?"

"We're loading up on Hawk 4 this way" without a need for response Darius turned and walked farther into the hanger with Robert in hot pursuit. It was only then I really noticed the state Darius was in. His boot were a blackish red from the grit mixed with blood soaking into the boots. His skin in some places were wiped clean or the grit scratched away to show how a literal layer of warp knew what had accumulated on his skin. The flak jacket was worn more like an over sized jersey worn by Schola sports teams as a few of the straps were all but sliced apart...or bitten apart.

While the rank and file had time to decontaminate, Alpha had trouble finding time to sleep as Captain Klein had insured we had every duty available. We were cleaning up corpses when the other soldiers had eaten their fill. Another sin I would have avenged.

Robert punched both the front and back of Darius' flak jacket. The front hit solid flak the other side nothing. Darius snorted before I could question him. "Ten pounds less, and I doubt an asshole is going to shoot me in the back." I snorted likewise thinking about Hilko wearing both of his plates on his back.

"You understand your mission?" Darius chuckled as he started to walk to the designated Thunderhawk. Our conversation hiding among the tech priest benedictions and the sounds of war as weapons were loaded.

"Easy, the good captain won't be causing us problems."

"Go for the head he'll probably be wearing two plates also. He never wears his helmet. Klein is old and hates the heat."

"He should've stayed out of the battlefield."

"Then I suppose you're putting him out of his misery, and our future plans."

"For Helikia"

"For The Forever Empire"

With a nod of understanding they walked onto the ramp and into the Thunderhawk. The rest of Alpha hardly noticed the pair over the noise of the preparations. A few were asleep. Barrels resting against the deck and head resting against the butt stock. The lasguns being held steady only by their knees and loosely held grips of the soldiers. The few that were awake were shaking in anxiety too nervous to talk. The Thunderhawk's ramp shut soon after the pair entered and grabbed their seat. Robert closed his eyes as he settled in and fell asleep. The ride was a long one and boring one.

* * *

A solid thump awoke Robert as they touched solid ground. The soldiers who slept on their butt stocks awoke to their rifles on the floor and necks sore. They all swiftly left their seats to walk out. Robert didn't even want to bother with regulations anymore. I led the troops to our stationed area. A gathering area near a PDF unit fresh as anything else. If I had a say in the matter I would say they shouldn't be here. They looked like they just finished their first day in training. Their uniforms fresh and crisp. The guard was to be spread out with the PDF units in hopes to encourage a steady wall. Breif introductions were mase before the sounds of artillery wailed out in the sky.

"300 meters away" after the one sided artillery duel and the slow march to close the distance. We created a miniature sun as we fired in archaic volleys. Eventually the tide seemed to roll over our volleys and mortars either having no munitions or we were too far away. In all honesty probably the second as I was sure I stood near the last round fired at it's greatest distance. Free fire was given and at that moment I knew we we're in trouble.

"Chaos giants!" a man hollered down the line. The Chapter Master marched steadfast into the dying horde as we struggled to maintain good footing and go with him. The order rang out to fire at the tide and then the giants but it did little to stop them from decimating our lines and eating my men. But emperor willing we barely made it to the final push. Trained traitors now mingled with the undead horde. The Chapter Master somehow managed to make a bulge in the enemy's lines but the guardsmen we're slowly losing ground and the horde threatened to cut off the Chapter Master off from the main battle lines.

"Sir! The horde is separating us from the Drake Lord!" I barely understood the words over the cry of battle. I did notice that the tall gray warrior had waded through the horde as if it was water. It caused the few soldiers that stayed with him to be utterly separated from the rest of us. The worst part from the tactical point of view was the horde was creating even more pressure around the focal point that the Chapter Master had created.

The Astarte would never fall, but if he were to disappear underneath the horde all hope would be lost without a visible icon to lead them.

I looked around me as guardsmen trembled and stood steadfastly as death held no hold on them already wishing to join their friends. "Charge!"

Darius blasted zombies apart with lethal accuracy. I parried a biting head before pummeling the poor bastard with the butt stock of my rifle. The rifle was knocked out of my hands as I was tackled by a guardsman and saw a red flash go where I was standing. quickly scrambling up I saw my Savior with a trench tool in hand upper cut the shovel head up lodging the shovel in the traitor's head. Rifle out of hand and mounds of bodies surrounding me I pulled a rusted blade out of a zombie out of the body of a traitor.

Not a moment too soon. My squad barely finished the zombie wave as another came mixed with even more traitors in their midst. I used my blade to slice into the fleshy part of a traitor's calf. As it took a knee unable to support his weight. I back handed it throwing it hard to the ground and stabbed it's that resulting in a satisfying gurgling noise.

Pulling my blade back I barely managed to swing my blade to cut off a rotten arm as the zombie tried to grab me.. I wasn't the only one suddenly shocked by the appearance of a zombie. All around soldiers I never saw before fought for their lives wielding all manner of weapons. The most common steel toed boots and fists.

"Kill!" another traitor tackled me in an ever repeating cycle. This time I stood my ground. Being slightly taller, I pushed back against the shorter soldier. The foe realized we were stuck unable to take me down. His face blood red with exertion. In desperation he bit down on my flak jacket where the strap covered my right shoulder. I tried to wrestle my right arm out of his bear hug as both of my arms were pinned.

With a roar as I felt his teeth break the strap I bit my cheek before head butting the helmet-less traitor. People always think a head butt causes the other to stagger back. What the truth was in my case was he hugged me tighter as I bashed my helmet against his face twice before he released me.

He didn't step five steps back like in the movies holding a bleeding face. Instead he was a foot away holding his head as if he had a headache. Without thinking, I dropped my knife and ripped my helmet off. Holding the straps, I swung the helmet like a mace into his chin causing his head to snap straight up. I shoved him to the ground and continued to smash his face in…. Her face. I realized as noticed her hair was in a bun and her pleads for the pain to stop. I had no remorse this bitch tried to kill me and asked for mercy? I was death incarnate and I demanded her soul. Two more hits her face was just jagged bone sticking out and blood creating a lake within that depression that was once a head.

All around me soldiers fought in a loose battle. The sides mixed together as a desperate melee continued. That's what I thought until I saw the piles of dead behind us that were a wall and the flood that ran over the piles. The only ones intelligent enough to notice us were traitor guardsmen as the infected ran towards the battles only beacon of hope.

I saw those to my right rally with an armory of an odd assortment of melee weapons. Trench tools and survival knives dominated the majority but Robert saw one soldier using a helmet to bash in skulls with lethal efficiency. Robert scanned the battlefield to see another wave coming but it was soon killed as the Drake Lord absent minded destroyed them on his warpath to the center of the horde. Robert watched emotionless as dozens fell. It took a guardsman seconds to kill one with a lasgun. It took the Astarte seconds to destroy dozens. Robert noticed a few more hostiles emerge and charge the soldiers.

Six zombies and two traitors. "Helikian!" Robert saw two helmeted guardsmen free from the desperate melee to the right point at the wave with a trench tool. the other tightly gripped a club or what roughly resembled a club. Bits of flesh clung to the odd metal shape as he started to run towards the horde with the other guardsman.

Robert ran out of any ranged weapons so cold steel was all he had as he ran towards the wave with the blade shoved in front of him to act like an improv spear. The first guardsman impacted with a traitor rolling to the ground before losing his grip on his weapon and resulting in a desperate brawl of survival. The other guardsman slammed his shovel into a zombie's head making the damn head explode before head butting a zombie leaving a dent in the zombies face before he was tackled by the remaining traitor.

Robert speared his first zombies before kicking another in the gut and leveling one to his right with a sucker punch. Grasping his combat knife on his waist a zombie bite that hand before Robert jammed his armored fist down it's throat and using his knife to stab the zombie in the face four times. The other guardsmen seemed to be alive since nothing else tried to bite Robert. Throwing the now dead undead to the ground Robert slammed his head into his next for that stumbled towards him missing a foot. Robert stumbled back from the pain it brought his head before the guardsmen with a shovel used it like an as to cleave the frontal lobe off of the zombie ending the threat. Robert saw the survivors all around him panting for air in their restrictive gas masks.

The right flank must've finished off their attackers and joined him as he fought with the zombie biting his arm. Robert scanned the sparse group and counted seven. Robert collapsed to the group the ache of battle finally ending his energy. His men followed suit as no zombies seemed to appear. Robert didn't realize it but they collapsed not even 20 feet away from the Chapter Master who stood victorious over a grotesque scene that made Robert glad he only had to guard the Chapter Master's rear.

The majority of PDF forces cheered glad they saved their home. The guardsmen stayed quiet recounting their dead. Sharing tales of the fallen. Until, one of the privates said. "I better be getting laid after this" everyone chuckled before spouting off their own jokes. No one wanted to talk about the piles of dead friends.

"SIR SIR!" I recognized Private Serjin as he ran towards me. His uniform was blood red everywhere. I didn't even want to know as it looked like he swam in the blood of his enemies. I should recommend him for a promotion. That was until I noticed he ran oddly a mix of walking, running, jogging, sprinting and a very healthy does of stumbling and falling from muscle exhaustion. Freaking weirdo.

"Private" a 'sharp' salute rendered which was more of a hand slightly raised. While private Serjin caught his breath Robert started at the sky. It was pretty damn blue not like home. " Sir, Captain Klein has been shot"

"No shit" I muttered glad Darius had done his job.

"Sir Darius is being questioned" that wasn't the plan, I ran a hand over my hair. My helmet lost somewhere in the battle. Probably when I skulled that one guy.

"What?"

A lasblast was seen and Darius might get court martialed." Robert knew the only punishment worthy for an attempt on an officer's life.

"Everyone on your feet! We're going to fix this" the soldiers got on their feet slowly as they walked to the center of the Tarth formations. It was easy to tell as Thunderhawks were relatively close by carrying off the wounded and dropping off medical supplies and a warm meal. It was easy to tell at the size of the food being off loaded a naval officer did it without permission as it lacked the large quantity they had received before the battle. It was also heart wrenching realizing that the four containers full of food was probably more than enough for the battered Tarthian guard.

At the center was the officers. They were easily identified by their black carapace armor instead of the subdued green of the flak jackets issued to the enlisted boys. Robert also saw Darius on his knees with cuffs on his wrists and a pistol aimed at his head.

"What's going on here!" Private Sage yelled out over Robert's shoulder.

"Lieutenant Moonsun! Your soldier here is suspected of fragging an officer!" the officer who yelled it was one of Robert's Helikian soldiers. He wore a one hundred patch proudly on his shoulder. His name was Corr one of the better Helikians Robert had.

"Why would he do that?" the Helikian officer motioned to one of his soldiers. "Private Petrov saw a lasblast hit Captain Klein before he went down, and we came to assist." well crap, Robert couldn't say it held no legs as there was an eye witness. While the Helikians widely respected Robert with Tarth witnesses and a few Tarth officers demanding blood. Anyone was fair game. The eye witness wore a scarf obscuring his face no doubt to block out the disgusting smell. I was half tempted to do the same but I was covered in blood and didn't want to risk becoming one of those things. Darius stubbornly started at the ground before eking out.

"I got detached from my unit. I ran out of ammo when the chaos giant ate that guy. I rounded the corner and saw a lasblast also but it was from farther back near the PDF…"

"That's convenient where's the unit you followed?" a Tarth officer asked sarcasm at its purest form.

"I don't know. I lost them after the Chapter Master charged into enemy lines. I couldn't keep up without ammo" Darius stressed out.

"Look Darius, I respect you but you need to start giving us facts or we're going to kill you" Lieutenant Shinn spoke up. His voice was void of emotion. Shinn was also Helikian and didn't like the idea of killing a fellow. There were few of them already.

"Hold up, we can't kill him without a trial! Article four covers that!" Robert voiced out.

"We aren't in the Helikian forces anymore. They don't apply Robert" Shinn quietly spelled out. There was no way Darius was getting out of this one without some creating a false story and a good one at that.

"Wait! How do you know it was him if you didn't keep him under guard during the battle?"

"We know Private Sage because Private Tarkov gave us a full report and detailed Sergeant Darius."

"Then where's Private Tarkov? Sir?"

* * *

Helikian Characters

2nd Lieutenant Robert Moonsun 1st Battalion CO of Alpha Company "The Walking Dead"-Leader of the Helikians or those trained by them. He is well known and respected by all due to his heroic charge into the heart of the chaos horde in the last battle of the plague wars.

1st Lieutenant Shinn- 1st Battalion CO of Delta Company "Fire Troops"- A well liked officer by all the spokesperson for the guard in civilian affairs. He is a tall lanky soldier with an obsession with fire.

1st Lieutenant Hilko -CO Charlie Company "Hilko's Men"- A well liked officer who was formerly a noble who is on bad terms with Robert, but they are willing to work with one another time to time. Tarth natives like this officer and is often found as a PR representative for the guard.

2nd Lieutenant Fell -1st Battalion CO of Foxtrot Company "The Reapers"- a short officer known for being blunt but well liked by the NCO corps. He is known for single handedly holding the right flank during the final charge.

2nd Lieutenant Corr -1st Battalion CO of Theta Company "Dread Guard- A Toujin officer known for his controversial stance on Helikian reinforcements. Known for guarding Captain Klein's injured body despite horrendous casualties.

Staff Sergeant Darius -1st Battalion NCO in Alpha Company- known as being Robert's unofficial XO of Alpha Company. He is also known for being a sadist by his trainees.

Recruit Raken Moonsun- Robert's younger cousin and relatively close to Aragon. He is known as a drawer and for his demotion. Despite this, he is well liked in 1st Battalion. He is currently in the process of being kicked out of the guard under Article 1 Chapter 1.

Tarth Officers

Captain Klein 1st Battalion "The Warriors" CO- The commander of 1st Battalion who was shot twice in his back and receiving a blow to his head after threatening to send Raken planet side unexpectedly. It is unknown whether it was foul play or just a bad day. What is known is Klein and Robert have a rocky relationship despite having a good relationship before the plague wars.

 **A/N**

 **I just got a tutor to help my grammar, and I've been strolling around YouTube to find videos to help with the story telling aspects of writing. I wanted to get this chapter more fleshed out but decided against it as I feel like by reading both this FF and Austan's A Special Founding you get the basic idea and would prefer if I just moved on to the unwritten bits that Austan's FF hasn't mentioned or gone in depth with. I have a 10K chapter already written and will be posted soon after I make sure there's no conflict with the story so far.**

 **On other news what would you like to see more of. The huge battles, small unit fighting or the admin aspect. I just want to get an idea what to focus on and what not to bore you all with. See you later.**

 **-SITH**


	4. Tarth pt2

After the Plague Wars no one wanted to fight

The mines were rich with ore

The planet a bountiful land full of second chances

It was a terrible day to be a recruiter

-SGT. Sage D.

* * *

"Give me the numbers"

"We have 200 volunteers sir"

"A week ago we barely scraped a dozen together" Darius looked at Robert in the eyes and stopped. His tone was bland as if reciting a holy verse.

"Captain Klein has implemented a relaxation of the physical standard for volunteers. Idiots and weaklings are allowed in now" Robert swore before ripping off his beret and stuffing it into his right cargo pocket. They entered into the mess hall and quickly grabbed a tray before going down the line receiving his meal.

"What's the projected numbers?"

"500 more shit heads maybe enough for a thousand recruits over a few months... People are running away from recruiters. Word is they're going to downsize recruitment to 20 people." Robert winced at the mystery meat bouncing like Jell-O as it slammed into his tray.

"What's our size right now... 250?" Darius gave an uncommitted nod as his attention was focused on which unripe fruit he should take. His brow started to glisten under the stress of making such a decision. Robert just grabbed one at random before trying to decide if he wanted the mashed goo or the burnt grains for his side.

"When are we getting a cycle to train?" Darius settled for the green fruit and mashed goo and snagged the last baked good from Robert's hand before shrugging as he ate the desert.

"Last ones Alpha took the heaviest losses so we get the last cycle." Robert kicked the table they were walking past causing a loud clang to ring out as the walked to the half dozen survivors from the plague war. All who didn't even flinch. Then again most lost their sense of hearing from the screams and other such noises throughout that war.

"So we get the sloppy seconds... The weakest of the crop" Darius took a seat before scarfing down his food as if he no longer had taste buds, Probably an over exaggeration or maybe not.

"Worse 'en 'that we're getting the teenagers who have girls to impress" at that the whole table laughed including those who were still in their teens. Raken even cracked a grin which on itself was enough to cause the others to laugh harder in hopes to lighten the mood for the troubled youth.

"I would love to get my hands on some of those Rivians" the table quieted down as all of those at the table saw the heroic last stands of the PDF holding an inch of ground with blood and sweat. The RTO's said that after the guard had left there were very small pockets of resistance hiding in rubble before they too were killed.

"Real patriots and not afraid of death. They held the wall when most would run." the table paused in remembrance of those who died.

"It's weird" Raken spoke up his voice quivered as if he was about to cry. "They fought and died never giving an inch, yet people of Tarth don't care. They celebrate when the Drake Lord speaks and blame us for their dead sons... What were we supposed to do?"

"We're soldiers we die so others can eat, sleep and fuck. We just pray that someone speaks up for us on the home front... 'sides we got a whole cycle of Tarthians to mess with" Darius nudged Raken in the shoulder trying to get the younger out of his dark thoughts. The whole table understood and tried to laugh or crack more jokes away from the dreaded topic.

"How long you think it'll take them to find out Jodi is out taking care of their girls?" Robert mused with a small grin on his face. Darius tried to keep a straight face as he took a bite out of a green fruit.

"When they notice it's not their girl taking plenty of visitors from her back door" to much of the mess halls staffs confusion the whole table erupted in laughter with men wiping away tears or writhing in pain from their abdomen. After a minute the soldiers settled down heaving in breath before Robert looked at his plate. All he saw was his mystery meat and burnt grains. His cookie and fruit gone with his right hand man Darius head bowed making a beeline to the trash can and his way out. Robert wasn't a genius but he knew enough to figure out what happened.

"Get back here ass hat!"

* * *

Creating soldiers out of the Tarth population was hard

Many joined out of desperation and not out of purpose

We had to mold these soldiers

We had a field day dealing with these boys

-The Historian

* * *

"Get back here ass hat!" Robert spoke with a slight increase to his voice. It wasn't yelling truly but for the recruit he might as well have. He honestly couldn't tell how loud he was as his head was still raging from a drink too many. Robert was officially getting old unable to even drink four mugs at a relaxed pace without getting a hangover. A young pimpled faced kid with no hair that reminded Robert of a mouse that cooked in a country that was known for their inability to fight was the first thought in Robert's mind.

"What the heck was that? What did you even... How did you? Hold up" "Sergeant Darius!" As swift as the wind Darius was by Roberts side inspecting the waste of humanity's genetic material.

"Did you see this shit?"

"I saw a recruit attempt to dance on his rack naked sir"

"Where are we sergeant? I don't remember authorizing a gentleman's club in my barracks? Did I authorize one sergeant?"

"No sir... Midnight snack here just wanted to express himself sir" Robert almost choked on his spit from laughter at Darius' comment who had his arms crossed head lowered to hide the grin brewing on his face. Robert turned and saw the 80 odd recruits staring mortified that their battle buddy was caught in the middle of his joke. Robert couldn't help but notice the recruit was drawn on so his... Nether region resembled a nose. The face itself looked vaguely like Darius. God Robert was going to have a field day after this.

"By all means... White chocolate express yourself" the recruit looked dumbfounded before realizing Robert was referring to him.

"Yes sir..." He searched for his battle buddies for help but all of them found it either too amusing or scared shitless to help. Robert then saw a flash of courage in the recruits eye. Robert instantly knew Darius was going to have a very good excuse to punch the recruit in the face.

"Recruits atten-shun" the recruit hollered in a perfect impersonation of Darius. In a crude display all was shown and moved. Darius did have a broad nose and as the face moved out the corner of Roberts eye he saw Darius' hand twitch as if to touch his own nose. The next thing Robert noticed was as the young lad went on Darius got red which on itself was impossible in Robert's mind as Darius was dark enough to normally hide any anger or embarrassment.

"Shut up recruit! Everyone we're going on a run right now!"

"What about me sergeant!" The naked recruit screamed in fear. Robert almost broke character with Darius reply.

"You'll get to show everyone your little Drill Sergeant routine" with that Robert saw 80 soldiers in shorts and one pasty white ass run in the market square in the middle of the day.

The recruits wore mismatched PT uniforms. While Tarth received food, lasguns, flak armor and other fine goods. What Robert was mad about or... frustrated about was the fact uniforms were overlooked and only the Helikian officers seemed to be worried about it. While Robert and the Helikian wore camouflaged uniforms with a mix match of dark green, brown and black. The other soldiers wore pants and shirts of various colors. The only way to tell they were soldiers was the ever present flak jackets and helmets.

The current uniform for the recruits or the PT uniform was just black shorts with a black shirt. Darius bought a black shirt with a giant aquilla covering his chest. Robert liked it, but he couldn't find anywhere in the city a place capable of creating such uniforms for PT or Helikian patterned uniforms in the quantity to supply the guard. He barely was able to get enough for his Helikian survivors and Alpha company. He would bring this up at the next board meeting, but the undisciplined Tarth officers probably wouldn't care. Surprisingly, Hilko was a big supporter on this topic.

Robert wasn't enjoying the fact that his soldiers had 7 different shades of black for shorts and the shirts themselves were made of completely different fabric and sizes. Robert was definitely going to bring this up to the next board meeting. Until then, Robert had a job to do. "Hey weekend warrior why the hell is your shirt different?" Robert was definitely going to need a good drink after this.

* * *

It was a turning point in history

Helik and Tarth walking hand and hand

That's what the books say

It was a moment of weakness

-The Historian

* * *

"Raken!" Robert had been yelling for his cousin all over the Alpha Company complex. He spent at least five minutes looking for the guy. Robert took off his beret and ran his fingers through his freshly cut hair scanning the area for Raken. He needed Raken to sign another paper he missed for his official discharge from the guard. Darius rounded the corner of the med bay in his hand was a green object casually being tosses in the air in between bites. He was on break Sergeant Sage was on duty today for a 16 kilometer ruck march.

"Rob! You told Raken to go get the chapter master last night"

"I don't remember that"

"Well either way you're going to be late if you spend the morning looking for Raken"

Robert waved off Darius as he turned to walk to the 1st battalion HQ. Darius followed quickly behind with the same ease.

"How's Raken taking his demotion?" the unasked question about his discharged left in the hanging waiting to be asked.

"How do you think? He could be a sergeant right now. He's back down to a recruit before he gets kicked out." Darius shrugged as he deftly caught his fruit before tearing a huge chunk out of it leaving only the core before shrugging once again and finishing the core off in another bite.

"He's a good soldier he'll understand"

"Well because of his... demotion you're standing next to me... I can't even talk to my own cousin now or I'll lose command."

"That's only if Captain Klein survives his lasgun wounds"

"What are you trying to say we're in this together" Darius looked around searching for any civilians but only spotted the three Helikian officers ahead.

"Sir... I didn't shoot Klein... I ran out of charge before then. When I got a reload Klein was already on the ground with the medics swarming him. If it wasn't for the fact I had eyewitnesses say I hadn't shot for half the battle I would be in the brig." Robert stopped walking turning to Darius seeing his other half casually smiling. This wasn't good.

"Who would've shot him?"

"Not any Helikians or a Tarth boy. I just want to tell you that."

"Were the injuries the same as the other officers?"

"Yes sir all brass and ammo accounted for all the same rounds. The only soldiers with any ammo were our 'allies'" Robert raised a brow at Darius' terrible attempt to hide what he was trying to say before they walked up to the Helikian officers.

1st Lieutenant Shinn 1st Battalion Delta Company "The Vipers", 2nd lieutenant Fell 1st Battalion Foxtrot Company "Warriors" and 2nd Lieutenant Corr 1st Battalion Theta Company "Dread Guard" were waiting. We created about half of 1st battalions numbers but after this week. Those who wished to return to civilian life would leave us in charge of a good portion of the battalion. Granted, a few companies no longer existed.

"Group attention! Good morning sir" a sharp salute was rendered to Robert by the trio. Robert was technically a second lieutenant and should've saluted to Shinn the one who ordered those to attention, but reality was every soldier from Helik or was trained by a Helikian rendered Robert full honors despite rank. That meant Robert had a very weak hold of the Tarth guard currently... Well after those who wished to leave left Robert and the Helikians would have a little more breathing room to reinstate the Helikian standard. Robert returned the salute back.

"Morning, Shinn you take care of the numbers?" Shinn nodded before speak for the three.

"The other officers won't be able to argue the stats. I didn't even need to change too much we're barely surviving as an effective battalion as it is. Fell took care of the NCO corps for our battalion, and Corr took care of the pay problems. Only Helikian run groups are up to speed." Robert nodded. All five Helikians were sweating under the Tarth heat. Shinn was a tower of a man and seemed to be taking the brunt of the sun. His shadow did little to cool the other's from the heat.

"Corr any information on Klein?" the shorter of the two rubbed his bald scalp as he squinted up to look into Robert's eyes.

"There were complications with his surgery. I doubt he'll be able to visit any time soon. He will survive unless a las shot hit him in the face." Robert took off his beret to wipe away sweat and run a hand through his hair before continuing.

"Fell what about the officers inside?" The soldier was busy looking at his new tattoo on his right arm as he spoke.

"They are... what you would call new? All promoted by Klein. The only ones with experience is Hiccup." Robert didn't bother to grin at Hilko's new nickname running the scenario in his mind.

"Do any of the new guys have experience at all?"

"I know that three of their new officers were newly promoted NCOs. I pinned their stripes on myself" was Darius' bitter response. He no doubt wished he was an officer too. I would've gladly done so if he could read low gothic instead of Helikian runes.

"Are there any Helikians in leadership positions in 2nd Bat?"

"No all of them got demoted, Corr and I picked them up before Hiccup could do anything else to us." was all Shinn's solemn response.

A general fuck was the consensus of all the other Helikians. They were essentially isolated with one battalion ruled by the Tarthians with feudal enlistees. The Helikians controlled the other battalion who were losing all their enlistees to Captain Klein through clever politicking and unknown to others outside the guard, but offering a incentive to join 1st battalion with another officer who pushed the paperwork.

"We need to convince them to let Helikian boots on the ground." everyone agreed if we failed to do so we would all be placed on bullshit duties and possibly kicked out with the current tensions.

"They'll be fools not to" Darius spoke out as he nudged his head to the incoming waves of Tarth officers. The officers got the meaning as they walked into the HQ building into the meeting room.

The officers found their way into the room and took their seats with Hilko standing as the fill in for Captain Klein.

"Alright gentlemen, I have gone over the report and Captain Klein and I are... Worried over units in regards to available soldiers" Robert ignored the murmurs and Hilko trying his best to present himself as a lion among sheep as he tried to subtlety brag his soldiers were at half strength and ready for combat.

"Sir if I can?" Shinn spoke up with Hilko's permission.

"I have a solution to our manpower issue" Hilko's eyes lit up as he listened in to Shinn no doubt seeking to find the golden round to solving this huge issue and staying in Captain Klein's favor. "Go on Lieutenant Shinn."

"As you know the navy doesn't do much in between... Well in all practicality wars. They need to train as bad as us. I say we send them back to the warp to gather soldiers around the sector that aren't uneducated feudal knights." Hilko shook his head violently at that suggestion.

"Where would they go? and it would leave this planet defenseless. The warp is a fickle thing"

"What you think a frakking black crusade is going to come for our asses? A strike cruiser can't do crap against an invasion with a real enemy." Fell bluntly spoke out all the while digging dirt out of his nails. Robert needed to get the damn mustanger* a lesson in tact.

"I say we send that ship back to Rivia for some of those stonewalls and bring some real soldiers into war instead of these farmers" a collection of agreements followed Fell's statement. Despite his bluntness, he was well liked by all officers for being a good officer when the call arose. He was mostly well liked for buying rounds at the officers club if Robert was going to be honest with himself.  
"Rivia?! No they still need to be cleansed and I doubt they'd agree" they'd being the Chapter Master and his counsel.

"What about Helikia?" a silent pause was created as Corr voiced his thoughts.

"Helikia doesn't exist. Toujin, the planet isn't united much less an empire" a voice rang out. Robert identified it as a officer in second battalion. Robert needed to know who the hell that was. He wasn't a Helikian and had no idea how an outsider knew about the age old tale.

"It matters not. We need soldiers and Helikia would gladly supply the soldiers to fight. I don't recall spending hours in class learning how to fight for no reason at all." Corr's heated tone carried out. Helikian schools taught formations before the alphabet Robert flinched remembering the priest that slapped him repeatedly as he wasn't able to form up in an adequate time.

Robert came back to the world of the living when he saw every Tarth officer shake their head or rolled their eyes at Corr. Who was known as the largest pusher for Helikian reinforcements. Surprisingly, Hilko had a glint in his eyes and quickly agreed with Corr. This was no doubt going to be an interesting day for those involved.

"Listen! We don't have the numbers. We can barely gather enough to have our battalions at half strength and that's after we disbanded third battalion. We need help! What do you think Moonsun?" Hilko said turning to Robert. Despite his distaste towards Hilko he wasn't going to squander this chance all because Hilko spoke too early.

"A Helikian soldier will have three war games of experience, better equipment and a sustainable pool to recruit from. What do you think the people or Tarth are going to join the guard?"

"Yes they will!" the same voice that challenged Corr spoke up. Robert turned and spat out on the metal floor.

"They won't. All they care about is worshiping the Chapter Master. Hundreds of them are artists the rest are miners. Those from the feudal planet are those desperate for food that's the reason why they join. Every Tarth volunteer join because they don't have another option. In Helik it's an honor to join and leave behind what you know. That's what divides Helik from Tarth. We live to serve the planet not ourselves. Hell, we lost the war!"

"Sir, we won the war. We defeated the sick horde that would consume the planet if we had not intervened."

"Say that to the fathers and mothers outside this building. We win the war if everyone returns in good spirits and battle honors being sung in our name. We lost a whole Battalion. Two after this week is out and those soldiers we desperately need go to their civilian lives due to the Drake Lord's policy. We have lost any chance of propaganda to draw soldiers in aside from the bottom of the scrap heap." without realizing it Robert found himself pacing the room as he spoke. All the Tarth officers sat annoyed or insulted by what Robert said.

The room shook briefly before the chapter master walked in. In all of his glory weapons on him power armor as tall as the door frame. He had to shift to the side and bend his head a little to enter although he was probably so used to it. It was probably just a habit no longer thought of or remembered. My breath hitched for a second expecting to be killed for speaking what could be seen or constructed as heresy for doubting the Drake Lord's own planet and its military prowess.

"You asked for me."The giant spoke. Memories returned of telling Raken to get the Drake Lord. I was drunk or inebriated at that time and now instantly regretted ordering my cousin.

"Yes my lord I did… er we did" Robert gestured to the few surviving officers. The room was void of further discussion as the officers tried to stealthily decide who was to be the spokesperson for the cadre. A few violent jabs towards Robert quickly overruled by Hilko who stood up with an air of confidence.

"Sir… That is milord. After the last… skirmish we foresee a future problem in… The recruitment of soldiers and keeping those in the guard."

"What we would like to propose" Robert cut in. "Is the recruitment of men from Helik, give me a ship and your permission, and I will raise a unit stronger than anything we can train now. I will give you 3,000 Helikian soldiers. Survivors of wars and battles. I will fill the ranks of our broken army and forge it in the blood of Helik. Lord I give you my word one day all will fear the news that a Helikian unit is on their way." Robert used every ounce of his vocabulary he learned and eloquence he listened nobles speak when they gave long winded speeches. He prayed to the god emperor he spoke well enough to not get killed for such a blunt way of speaking. All Robert was a long quiet stare that lasted hours in his mind's eye.

"Would these men prove loyal? Would they lay down their lives for a planet not of their own?" the loud baritone voice questioned. Is this what his recruits felt like? Robert had long forgotten what it was like to be a recruit. Only now really thinking about it because of his orders for the open season on trainees.

"Lord no Helikian would dare think about betraying the Emperor. What difference is laying down our lives for Tarth if it's also to lay it down for Helik?" Robert's reward for brown nosing was just a slight nod

"Very well, I will allow this, recruitment, to occur." The chapter master's red lens seemed to search into Robert's soul as he spoke.

"But you will be held responsible for them, at all times. Their actions on and off the field of battle will rest on your head. If they run in the face of the enemy, you will pay the price."

"Milord Helikians are of a hardier stock than your typical guardsman." A hint of pride entering Robert's voice. "I will personally insure the discipline of the guard not only the Helikians er… that is Milord." a note of fear crept into his voice.

"You would oversee the discipline of the guard?" Robert straightened out a little bit as if shocked into attention. He ran a hand through his hair before responding. There was no way he was going to be the commander of wide eyed recruits for the rest of his life, or ending it early by this Drake Lord.

"Of course, I would insure the standards and discipline of any command position I am given."Robert watched the Drake Lord scan the room. He no doubt saw that most agreed with Robert's logic and now that the Chapter Master was appearing to be on board it swayed the popular opinion. Only a few hard line Tarth officers still didn't agree or were jealous of Robert's 'relationship' with the Adeptus Astarte.

"Come with me." The Robert nodded before quickly grabbing his beret from the table and placing it on his head. The space marine strode to the door, opening it and walking out, slowing its pace for Robert to catch up.

"What rank do you think you deserve in my army?" This was going to be a really political interview isn't it Robert thought.

"Whatever rank that would best serve Tarth" Robert's eyes darted from underneath his beret searching for a reaction. The marine said nothing as they kept walking, outside the compound, into the streets of the city.

"Many ranking members of the guards perished in our last battle, and there are many roles to fill. Two captains died on Rivia, with one in critical care, too injured to risk moving from his place in the medical wing of the ship." There was a quiet pause as they passed a block with flowers besides it. There were still red stains in the wooden structure. A memorial to those fallen in the raid.

"What is your, opinion, on the current guardsmen we train."

"Permission to speak freely on the current state of the guard?" Robert didn't even notice the nod as he launched into his own complaints of the Tarth Guard.

"The current training and discipline of the Tarth guard is disappointing to say the least. They only receive a few months of training before being ready for duty. I would like to extend training and maybe even get better weapons?" Robert paused unsure if to share the uniform issues.

"You have more to say?" The Robert nodded deciding the uniforms could wait what needed to be talked about was the tactical flexibility of the guard.

"We are lacking in air support, and the ability to react to many threats. We were lucky to fight such a mindless foe. If they could create strategies and attack us with haste we would have been destroyed by a thousand wounds. I would like to see the creation of various groups to cover our blind spots. I would also like to take an active role in creating a better guard."

"What kinds of, units?"

"In Helik we had units called rangers to act as recon, spotters and a quick mobile force to react to any problems that are…. Outside the normal capabilities of the average soldier. Highly trained and well equipped a thousand rangers would've changed the odds a little we faced on Rivia. If I could get enough time, equipment and your personal endorsement I could easily get the backing of Helik and train what few people that want to join the guard a fighting chance in the next war."

The iron giant once again gave no visible sign of being on Robert's side or against it only the cool silence as they walked. They came to a stop or rather the Drake Lord while Robert awkwardly stepped in front of the Astarte and tried to casually make it look like his intention.

"I will give you what you will need as you will fulfill your obligations to myself, Captain" A silence overcame us. For myself, it was the relief of plans coming together. A reflective moment realizing this was a turning point.

Not one sign looked familiar, but everything looked relatively new. Letting out a breath of air that would sound like a whine to an outside viewer, Robert swore despite smiling. He was going back to Helik to get some real soldiers.

* * *

Helik is the name of the planet itself

Helikia symbolized something else

It was still the planet

Yet it represented a time of honor and prestige

A golden age to a war torn people

-The Historian

* * *

With the Drake Lord's backing Robert quickly left Tarth entrusting his fellow Helikian born officers to take care of any problems that would eventually arise. He took Darius and four other soldiers with him as an honor guard. Despite the Tarth recommendation, Robert didn't wear the bright medals and fancy dress uniform they had created for such a time. Instead, he went for the traditional Helikian standard. Berets done to perfection yet deliberately misplaced on the head at an angle. The sleeves rolled up with uniforms that still held signs of the plague wars. The whole point was to show cockiness. That they were the best at conducting whatever style of warfare they were the masters of. The only sign of lineage to Tarth was the symbol of Tarth on the left shoulder and on the right held the patch of Rivea's Plague wars to show how experienced the soldier was. Robert of course as the officer in charge had his one hundred patch on his right shoulder with the only difference being the words "Drake Lord" embroiled around the patch.

The travel to Helik was a month of boredom. While it was much faster than normal from what the psyker claimed Robert was still antsy to see home. Darius had picked the other four soldiers and were unfortunately not Helikian so only Darius could relate.

Alexander the officer in charge was on the ship, but he was occupied with office work. That's what he was told at least. The crew was still friendly to Robert as he fought to keep the deck safe during the infection, and he for previously living on the ship for awhile before the chapter master came. Still time flew and Robert along with his entourage were walking down the streets to the central hub. Darius of course was creating small talk in an attempt to hide his own anxiety at being at Helix the capital of Helik.

"Any chance you know Raken's clan?"

"He doesn't really say but considering his build and personality probably a Soujin or a Syce" Robert quickly looked back remembering Raken's build excellent for climbing and finding the perfect spot to take cover.

"Soujin? That's like saying he's related to the whole damn tribe!" Darius chuckled waving his hands in expression.  
"Well you're right, he really does remind me of the Syce Clan." Robert began to gently scratch at the stubble growing on his chin. He needed to shave he didn't realize it had gotten this bad.

"No shit like the assassin family or the Royal Syce family?"

"They're one in the same from what private Soujin told me. You notice he treats Raken like a noble?"

"Yeah I noticed. I didn't realize Raken had such a... Facet-nation background" Darius tried to sound out one of those words the officers used when they grilled him.  
"It's pronounce fashion-acing bud. That's what I thought too. Private Soujin then went on to explain the Syce family got wiped out. All that's left are the servant part that just has the name."

"-so this is how the nobles are assassins?"

"From the sounds of it, anyways he's got the build. short, nimble, broad shoulders, good endurance shitty runner."

"What you're saying is in Toujin terms a perfect hunter"

"We both know that's bullshit any soldier from the city could easily out fight a Toujin" Darius held his hands up defensively.

"I'm just saying from their point of view"

"Yeah yeah... He could also be a Minh"

"A fucking farmer?" Robert didn't even need to turn and see Darius trying to hold in his laughter."you're telling me one of our best soldier isn't even from a war clan?"

"Fuck off the Minh's are worthy warriors... I think?"

"Trust me bud a Minh is only useful for taking lasblasts trust me." Robert ignored Darius as he could say the same to just about any last name in the guard. Last names like iron heart couldn't even change the jokes that would surely come. Moonsuns were made fun of for dying too easily in the darkness of space. Soujin for dying at the wrong times, and the funniest in Roberts opinion as he lived with it. Flynn's were always the first to die.

"Well here we are." Like everything else in the spire cities all the buildings looked the same in design. Blocky, a window here and there, minimal conventional entry points and everything close together to an exacting measurement. It felt great being home. Robert knew the city was created to be a death trap, but he never was able to read so he more or less never understood anything apart from kill boxes, demolition and urban warfare. He could only imagine how it all worked citizens of course we're told to arm themselves in such an event, but Robert heard citizens were just going to be used as a meat wall for the most part.

"I fucking hate the city" Robert snapped his head towards Darius who was gently rubbing the back of his neck as he glared at the office building in front of them. Robert was at a loss. He loved the city from the muggings to the dealers. He also loved the food and the bars. Here his second in command just took a crap on what Robert saw as a golden jewel in his mind. He decided he needed to defend his beliefs in a well articulated argument.

"Well your opinion doesn't matter!?"

"Yeah I know I hate the lif- wait what?"

"Shut up sergeant"

"Sir?"

"Do push ups" with a huff Robert left with Darius jogging to catch up.

In a few tense minutes Robert had found his way into the central hub and onto the way to see the Arch Helios. It didn't take long to find his way into the parade room that held a single desk with dozens of flags all about the room each representing major providers to the Helikian military. Whether it be arms, soldiers or the common workers. The six soldiers created a wedge with Robert in front and Darius in the back.

The Arch Helios stood up disregarding whatever he was reading. Robert snapped a salute which was quickly returned. The wedge stopped two precise meters in front of the desk in sync. The Arch Helios was taller than Robert and a thin lanky build. His own uniform seemed to swallow him up.

It was tradition for the Helios to be bred to be perfect at their jobs. They held no political ties aside from unflinching loyalty to Helik. They were in charge of all logistics on the planet and abroad. While they were inferior in any way aside from the intellectual realm. They were widely respected for holding the planet together doing tasks beyond the normal intellectual capabilities of the guard. Thus, they gained an unofficial rank on the planet and ironically gained political ties due to their ability to prioritize where equipment and men went. They were structured in a hierarchal ranking structure meaning the Arch Helios at the top really didn't need to do anything unless it involved a change in the whole entire planet's logistical focus.

"You are…" the elder flipped through a data slate before looking back up. "Robert Moonsun. Sergeant officer promotable, but failed four times in the officer course. An option 4 selectee before flunking out during death week. Served since the age of 16" the elderly man nodded as it was a unique soldier in front of him. Option 4 as a 16 year old was a feat on itself. Some would even argue it should garner the attention for Astarte recruitment.

"Now it's also telling me you disavowed us. You're a Captain for the Tarth Guard and have already served in one war for them. What does a deserter want?"

Robert removed his beret and stood at parade rest looking straight forward. "The Drake Lord of the Iron Drakes requests regular tribute to the Tarth guard in manpower and advisors to guide the development of his new guard units." Robert then pulled a paper showing full rights and privileges of the Chapter Master. Proof, he had a Astarte's backing.

"I can't say I ever heard of an Astarte leading a guard unit…. Then again Helik doesn't have a rich history with any legion after the Legion left us here to garrison the planet. Tell me about Tarth it must be glorious if it has the patronage of this Drake Lord"

"It's a newer colony. We got a few thousand colonists and two thousand on active guard duty with two thousand strong militia force.-"

"Your lord wants an army, but I hear you only have ten thousand people on the planet. How will you feed my warriors?"

"We receive grain shipments and-"

"-and the warp is fickle and has pirates. What if you don't get a shipment for a year? Will they starve like we did when we didn't receive additional grain for five years because of a simple misprint? How will you equip them? Will they need to create their own uniforms and weapons? I cannot give you soldiers when all you can provide is an empty planet." Robert stood there stiffly as such concerns had never occurred to him. The Arch Helios now was at his full height and started to pace around the soldiers.

"This…. Astarte I believe understands little on how to run an army. He is no doubt a great warrior, leader and scholar. He is not a general of the guard or experienced the difficulties running one for years. This is a risky venture. I could easily lose thousands to starvation and disease as I am to lose them to war… or should I say in a desperate charge without tactics and a battle plan? I heard of your foray onto Rivea, and your losses. The inquisitor frequently recruits from our option four candidates after all."

"What of it? The risk is so great then why do I have the chance to see you?" the Arch Helios just gave out a dry chuckle as if amused at Robert's lesser thinking.

"Simple, we make a deal like your lord did to all those other planets."

"We have nothing to trade only future promises. Ones I don't think I can commit to."

"I believe so. You see Tarth has plenty of room to settle. I want to freely send our own colonists to construct our own cities. Under the planet's guidelines of course. We will send fresh recruits regularly with Option 2 advisors. I'll even throw in enough autoguns and munitions to supply the training of all Helikian units."

"That's what I should be asking you for what's the catch?"

"We want to be under official Tarth control and the ability to bring the burning stars under the Tarth banner if they please."

"Why?"

"I would think that you would understand I hold all the cards in my hand."

"What do you have to lose in such a venture? A few thousand, and a planet in your debt?" was all Robert could think to argue. He lacked the subtle edge required as he was used to orders and requests instead of the fine art of politics and persuasion.

"I have everything to lose boy. You see we are not owned by the inquisition, but that is not to say we don't enjoy a long standing tradition of giving them soldiers to fight their wars. In fact, one recently came by to collect 200,000 battle hardened soldiers only to find Rivea already defended. I heard he would hurt anyone that would help that Astarte who ruined his crowning moment. Well, he said so in a much more aggressive manner, and a little more subtly if you can understand such a word guardsman." Robert ignored the jab at his intellect. While he wasn't the top student under his uncle's teachings, he was a hell of a lot smarter than a damn paper pusher.

"Then why even consider the Drake Lord's offer? If you hold all the cards then why does the inquisition still own us like they did a thousand years ago or am I unable to understand history."

" You forget yourself soldier. An ant doesn't question the motives of a king does it? Don't waste your delicate mind on such concerns. Be a good soldier and tell your lord tell him to… message me once he has an answer. As a sign of good faith I'll give you a battalions worth of men… insure they don't get wasted by the Tarthian leadership… I would hate to see such good soldiers wasted in another pointless charge. After all I heard your battalion is all but in name after the enlistees left under your leader's protection" with that the elderly man went back to reading ignoring the presence of the soldiers. Walking away, Robert cursed. Once again a better educated individual played him and treated him as if he was an idiot. If the Chapter Master didn't agree Robert's own plans would fall apart.

On the way out an officer handed Robert a data slate with a seal on a paper. While Helik had a rich history in providing the guard with manpower, it had just as strong of a history selling the services of… militarized companies.

"That's the 'official deed' to 800 freshly trained Helikian soldiers. Fresh out of Option One training. They haven't even been assigned line companies. They're already your ship by now if not you can catch a ride with them at the spaceport."

"And why do I need this deed?" the officer raised a brow.

"Because we never gave them to you"

"You just did the Arch Helios jus-" Robert didn't even finish as the Helikian officer rolled his eyes as if Robert didn't understand anything before walking away his job already done. Frustrated, Robert just rolled his eyes before voxing his pilot to pick him up. At least he got more troops.

* * *

We were called The Walking Dead

Not because we were awe inspiring warriors

Because we had no life

We were undead souls force to be alive

As the wars had yet to take us

We were called The Walking Dead

Because everyone expected us to die

* * *

In Alpha Company's gathering area screaming and hollering could be heard throughout the town. It was an odd sight as civilians would just walk right by the building without a thought or a flock of younger men would rush to see the noise already knowing what was going on. It was the midweek fights for Alpha. Many Tarth residents not from the local districts or in a district not run by a Helikian officer saw this as a barbaric display of violence.

Every week a tournament would be done with three events. An all out brawl with two fighters beating one another into submission. A fight with blunted wooden knives with the almost impossible goal to get first blood from a myriad of ways. Lastly the finisher of the day, unloaded lasguns a fight until the one of the soldiers or contestants surrendered.

One could easily figure out only a few soldiers were either dumb enough or desperate enough to join these fights. This was also one of the few days the barracks was open to all civilians allowing family to see their sons while they were 'on duty'. It was a day in which all to enjoy as a few of the wiser shop keepers would bring food and other refreshments.

That is to say Robert wasn't dull enough to let it be a free endeavor. He extorted a fair price of 5% of their sales or a agreement with the vendor to get his soldiers free food or a flat fee to buy his soldiers better gear with a few of the quartermasters. While this was less than smiled upon the guard had turned a blind eye as the Tarth government was struggling to gather the funds to maintain the guard despite the down size.

Robert wasn't worried as he believed he'd be long dead before he decided to rest his bones. A few seconds later the tell tale black hair of Raken appeared. "Raken over here!" The short Touijin gave an awkward wave before walking to Robert.

"How's it on the civilian side of things?"

"Oh you know… Its well yeah"

"Very descriptive… Have you at least asked the waitress her name?"

"What are you talking about!" Raken squealed as his eyes quickly darted to a girl working near a cart. Robert rolled his eyes before shoving his cousin.

"Go start a family-"

"Shut up! Besides what would I say? Hey honey I got a dishonorable discharge and cant get a job? I live in a shelter eating at a soup kitchen when I can't scrape afford your food? Or I haven't showered in days because I can't afford the cost? I can't tell which one would work better?" Robert put a hand on Raken's shoulder before it was swatted away his cousin's eyes focused on the fight. Robert didn't dare offer anything to Raken. Despite being adopted, Raken still had the stubborn pride of every Toujin, and Robert clearly saw how thin Raken was. He probably didn't even go to the soup kitchens like he claimed.

"Raken if you need it. I can get you a new identity. You could reenlist or-"

"- and what? Dishonor myself?"

"Survive you can't just live off one meal a day."

"You know what you're right thanks Robert I really needed that" with a huff Raken left. Robert just sat there at a loss. He was a front line soldier. Pep talks before a battle were easier than making sure someone was okay emotionally. Looking up, Robert saw Raken walk into the ring with Private Soujin. It didn't register in Robert's mind until Raken ran towards Soujin and tackled the private to the ground at a surprising speed.

That's what Raken was here for not to see old friends but get some money in the fighting pits. Raken quickly unwrapped his arms around his opponent and tried to get in the dominate position. It wasn't hard as he was already in between Soujin's legs. Soujin in response desperately wrapped his legs around Raken's midriff trying to crush the air out of Raken's lungs by increasing pressure on his diaphragm. Soujin also sent a flurry of unaimed punched at Raken's face. Raken quickly dodge throwing his chest up backwards. Robert swore. Raken should've weathered the storm. Now Soujin's leg bind had effectively pressed a lot of the air out of Raken's lungs as Raken was unable to flex against the pressure.

Raken didn't just sit there as he sent his own flurry of punches at Soujin's face which were easily blocked with his arms, but each punch landed. The last one was caught by Soujin a hand on Raken's wrist the other at the bend of the elbow. He flung his right leg out flat on the floor both hands in a death grip on Raken's left arm ignoring Raken's right arm devastating his face.

Soujin grunted with effort as he moved to reposition his body and Raken punched with an increased urgency realizing what was happening but lacking the energy to act out. With a final yell Soujin had used his right leg as a platform to push off against the floor and press down with his left leg shoving Raken to the ground face first. It wasn't a proper take down and only worked because Raken was low on energy. It was also done in a quick aggressive way as Robert winced as he heard the echo of a bone cracking and the refs going into get Raken and proclaim Private Soujin the winner.

Robert groaned as he saw the crowd cheer as the fight lasted only 30 seconds and resulted in an injury. Robert noticed the noodle girl take two awkward steps towards the ring before going back to her cart. Darius was on the top of someone's shoulders screaming as he won his bet. Robert rubbed his brow and ran a hand through his hair. He just remembered he had to give the Chapter Master a tour and learn if they were going back to Helik. While his battalion had received all of the Helikian soldiers, and second battalion had been replenished by Tarth volunteers. Third battalion was still non-existent and with only 2,000 in reserves if another war was to happen Tarth was screwed. Their current forces were enough to survive 30 days of sustained operations before running out of soldiers, or a single operation such as taking a ridge line. After that the battalion would lack the fighting power to hold and take another objective. Robert had ran them through the tech priests congintators and done the war games. 4,000 men wouldn't even last a single battle with orcs especially with the lackluster training the reservists and second battalion had. The Chapter Master didn't realize at best they could act as a garrison against the natives at worse flak armored corpses. Tomorrow Robert would reinforce the need for Helikian soldiers.

* * *

Robert never got to ask the Chapter Master his thoughts on the Arch Helios' deal. He was oddly silent and that's what worried the captain. Normally, the Chapter Master was a man of action and would quickly take action and make a decision. All Robert knew was that a return trip was rumored to be planned. With or without him, Robert had no idea.

"Hurry!" loud bangs followed. Soldiers were running through the Death Run as it was called. They were at the halfway point as they crawled through mud, blood and various bits of animal parts specifically the innards. Option 2 advisors and NCOs walked besides the barbwire lanes as soldiers crawled firing all around the trainees. They walked only a few feet away from the trainees and were purposely aiming in front of the trainees a foot in front of them. They fired autoguns specifically for the noise they produce and the flashes. Another set of NCOs were tossing grenades in nearby holes to simulate a battle. Robert wanted to use flamers to fire also, but those had sensitive ammo and a chance to kill the user, so he decided safety would be exercised.

Robert had Darius as the soldier to follow as he slowly walked besides the Astarte showing off the training of the soldiers. "The Combat Readiness Run also uses real life situations to help steel their blood once the fighting will happen in the future. The autoguns are used for noise and to toss bits of dirt here and there." The advisor over Darius had reloaded and chucked the empty clip onto Darius' head.

Darius finished the crawl quickly and ran over to the top of the dirt hill at a ways from the crawl. It was a sheer drop into the water for a 40 meter swim. "We also got that for basic confidence. It adds to the stress and shows the soldiers they can swim after the brief lessons we give them or shows them if they need more work." Robert winced as he saw a soldier drowning before an adviser jumped in and saved his life. Robert really didn't need to deal with another pile of paperwork.

"And that one?" the Astarte's gruff voice rang clear across the field.

"The kill house runners reach here receive a rifle and clear the house. Live munitions of course low powered rifles" Robert prayed the Astarte didn't actually inspect and see the lasguns were anything but low powered. "To simulate clearing houses after being exhausted. We can go on and-" The Drake Lord held a hand up no doubt seeing enough.

"I've seen enough and from what I've seen tell me what do they excel at? It's becoming increasingly hard to justify giving your men fuel and time from the thunderhawk pilots to just train your men while Captain Klein is on the line already sorely needing those supplies."

"Oh yes, every soldier here is taught to fight quickly and effectively by being inserted by Thunderhawks."

"How does this differ from Captain Klein's second battalion? They use the very same idea to reinforce outposts and get to the fight."

"You don't understand. Our battalion's battle plans revolve around the thunderhawk. You see we have scouts find the targets and with specialized thunderhawks they destroy hardened targets as 1st, 2nd and 3rd who are on standby quickly get off of thunderhawks and start the first surge. After the first surge which lasts a few hours the other 700 soldiers will be enroute all on rest. They land at the perimeter that is created before creating a second surge to create a safe haven for the other units to use as a base of operations. We can take and reinforce vital areas within the time it'll take second battalion off the front lines to respond."

"Like drop troopers?"

"No nothing like them we don't have grav chutes, so we lack the range they can strike. We rely on the thunderhawks safe operational range and for further supplies. Once all of first battalion is together we won't have anything besides what the thunderhawks bring into help us."

"And that's why you need more men and supplies? Captain Klein is doing just fine without your excessive spending"

"Lord while Captain Klein's soldiers are capable they wouldn't last in the deep forest like my boys."

"I will take this training demonstration into consideration Captain. Captain Klein has informed me he has effectively created a bubble around the city for ten miles. I find his work is quite effective. I haven't heard of any miners, supplies or any other form of a successful attack on civilian traffic." Robert bristled at that. The civilians were still being raided and the only reason why the attacks had decreased in frequency was because of Robert's head hunters.

"Lord, my mission is pursued with great care. I believe my strategy is the best way to go about it. We shouldn't let the natives gather and fight us when they want to. Lord allow one hundred of my men to create and garrison an area and get access to the pilots and thunderhawks. We could practice this…. Air assault strategy and destroy the natives where they hide." Robert was referring to the small air pad and barracks area where soldiers were stationed as a punishment for long durations. It had small walls to dissuade the local fauna from invading and supplies for a few weeks. It was perfect for a hunter group of soldiers to creep into the forests to hunt natives while the rest of the battalion could be on standby with thunderhawks at the ready.

"That's an… interesting proposal as you know Captain Klein already has a small garrison of a few dozen guardsmen over there. Why shouldn't I just expand his mission parameters and give him the lion share of supplies."

"Give my unit three months to show our worth. That the months training were well used. If we fail to meet the standard, I'll revoke my battle plan and return to the 'tried and proved method' Lord"

"You have one month. I've already briefed David there's a thunderhawk waiting outside the eastern gate. A hundred of your soldiers are already at the one of the staging grounds with three rhinos and full provisions. Don't disappoint me, I have miners that would love it if the natives stopped raiding their camps." Robert quickly thought it out. He didn't want to, but he could use the head hunters. They were undisciplined brutes of soldiers. No doubt the reason why the Arch Helios gave them away so freely. Either way, the head hunter units were great their jobs. He could send them in teams of fours or fives to hunt down the natives. A clear voice brought Robert back to reality.

"Why does Helik need the burning star region?" the Astarte said after a pause. Robert paused to consider the question. It was well known Helik used to be the de facto protector of the 6 systems able to supply large armies in exchange for necessary supplies. It was also true that those planets had strong Helikian ties. Their ruling families could trace Helikian blood at one point in their history.

"Helik is dying. The Inquisition has caused problems for our previous agreements with the region. Hives are slowly being crushed by the weight of the tithe and increase of cannibals in the lower levels. We're in massive debt paying for services that we protect and defend, but they don't belong to us. We need the burning star region to survive." the warrior nodded.

"I hope Helik can rise to its former glory as I hope to start a long standing relationship with them. You will return with a diplomat to create a deal with your homeland" with that Robert was left alone to his thoughts as the continued to watch on briefly, Robert's shoulders sagged in relief. It wasn't unknown to the Helikians that in a few more decades life in the hives would be too expensive to survive in. Robert felt a flicker of hope. Others won't end up like him losing their family to the pressure of surviving everyday. A green object with red splotches came into view.

A bloodied mess of a soldier came jogging over from the east. He no doubt came from the landing pads that were located over there. He was one of mine I noticed as he was helmetless a standard I placed on all my men, so we could better hunt the natives. It was hard to kill someone if you couldn't hear them.

He quickly reached myself and the chapter master before huffing out. "Outpost four is under attack" his eyes darted to my own and I swore under my breath. Outpost Four technically didn't exist on any Tarthian maps due to its unique location. I felt the Chapter Master turn to look at me. I had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **A/N**

Long story short on the late update. Austan123 and I needed to take a step back to insure we don't conflict and bounce ideas off of each other. Anyways reviews are appreciated and until next one.

-SITH


	5. Authors Note

Hey after speaking with Austan123. We've come to the conclusion this fic just isn't going to the general direction of where we want the end product or story. We recently tried to coordinate more story plots within the two fan fictions, but we noticed that we're spending hours just planning a paragraph instead of doing Easter eggs. Because of this, it helped me reach my decision more easily. This fanfiction has always been meant to be an outlet to write longer and get better at larger group story telling. My most popular fanfiction is a new ones destiny and we'll I have read a few chapters and cringed at how quickly I write some vital character developing parts and how much I expand on pointless parts. I've decided to take a break from this fanfiction and focus on my more popular fic and I've been toying with a Skyrim and Inheritence Cycle fanfiction where instead of the Dragonborn being immediately thrown in its 3 main characters the Arch mage, leader of the thieves guild and Harbinger of the Companions with their own part of their faction to this new world and how they would affect it instead of a single person. I don't know if that's going to be the end result but I've learned a lot or got a lot of experience and want to branch out from under a fanfiction about a fanfiction but an actual fanfiction people would reread years from now.

Until next time,

SITH


End file.
